De todas as Formas
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: Essa é uma série de Songfics sobre Harry e Hermione e também um pequeno passatempo para mim... Atenção: Cada capítulo é uma história independente. Espero que gostem!
1. Girlfriend

Resumo: Songfic da música da Alicia Keys"Girlfriend". Harry está no sexto ano e conseguiu após certa resistência começar um namoro com Cho Chang, o que ele não sabia é que teria que aturar um irritante ciúme que a namorada alimenta, adivinha por quem?

Girlfriend

Maybe silly for me to feel this way about you and her

_Pode ser bobeira eu me sentir assim sobre você e ela_

Cuz I know she's been such a good friend

_Porque eu sei que ela tem sido uma amiga tão boa_

I know she has helped you through

_Eu sei que ela tem te ajudado_

- Harry... Posso falar com você um minutinho?

Hermione... Lá vinha ela denovo, procurar Harry. "Justamente no momento que estamos juntos? Só pode ser implicância! De propósito!". Sempre era do mesmo jeito, ela vinha com uma desculpa qualquer e Harry simplesmente virava as costas para Cho e seguia a amiga. Será que ela não podia esperar só um pouquinho? E Harry, será que não poderia dizer "não" uma vez? Ou pelo menos um "daqui a pouco?" "È claro que podia", pensou ao ver Harry sair com Hermione. "Mas não queria!".

Cho e Harry estavam namorando há três meses. Finalmente haviam conseguido se acertar no começo no sexto ano, e tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas, até um certo ponto. O ponto que Hermione Granger aparecia, o que acontecia todos os dias, quase o dia inteiro. No café da manhã, ela tinha que estar na mesa; quando ele saía das aulas, claro ela estava junto; no almoço nada mais natural que ela estar ao lado de Harry, idem ao jantar; Fim do dia, olha só eles estão indo para a sala comunal, e adivinha? Hermione Granger está com ele! Francamente, isso já era abuso. Tudo bem que eles se conheciam há milênios, Harry gosta delaé uma boa amiga... "Mas eu também posso ser uma ótima amiga!". Será que ele não podia enxergar isso? "Se acalme... Ele já deve estar voltando...", pensou respirando fundo três vezes.

- Demorei? – indagou Harry voltando a sentar no jardim com a namorada.

- Não... – respondeu docemente. – Foi super rápido! O que ela queria?

- Ah... Você não iria entender amor... – respondeu Harry desconversando.

- E por que não? – perguntou interessada.

- Bem... É que tem algumas coisas que... – começou o garoto delicadamente, mas Cho nunca o deixaria terminar.

- Ah claro... Coisas que só sua querida Hermione pode entender, mas eu não! – retorquiu ferozmente com voz trêmula.

- Cho... São coisas que eu não quero que você se preocupe... – justificou-se tentando sorrir.

- Você não quer? Por quê? A única pessoa que pode se preocupar com você também é a Hermione? Por que você s-simplesmente não sai logo correndo pros braços dela? Já que ela é a única que te entende...

- Cho... Pare...

- Parar? Harry eu já estou cansada de ter que te dividir em todos os lugares com essa garota! Ela obviamente faz de tudo pra se meter entre nós!

- Olha só... – começou Harry aumentando o tom de voz. – Eu que já estou CANSADO desse seu ciúme sem motivo!

- Sem motivo? – indagou perplexa.

- Totalmente SEM MOTIVO! – completou se levantando – Por que você não tenta crescer um pouquinho hein? – concluiu se virando e saindo.

Era a gota d'água. Havia brigado mais uma vez com Cho por uma bobagem... A terceira vez só naquela semana. Simplesmente inacreditável! Será que ela não iria parar nunca com essa mania de implicar com Hermione? Havia andado uma dúzia de passos quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço.

- Pare... Precisamos terminar essa conversa... – pediu a moça firmemente, Harry se virou para ela.

- Termine... – disse cansado, notando no mesmo momento que Hermione estava a alguns metros deles sentada e lendo atenciosamente um grosso livro.

- Você tem que tentar entender o meu lado... – disse agora mais calma. – Não é fácil ter que te ver com outra garota todo o tempo, mesmo sabendo que ela é sua amiga... Você pode se apegar e...

- Será que você não pode simplesmente confiar em mim? – interrompeu.

- Desculpe... – murmurou. – Vou tentar me controlar...

Ótimo... – retrucou secamente.

- Te vejo depois... – disse tristemente antes de sair por entre as pessoas.

Talkin late on the phone

_Conversando tarde ao telefone_

Every night you've been callin'

_Toda noite você tem ligado_

Private moments alone

_Momentos de privacidade sozinho_

And your heart soon be fallin

_E seu coração logo irá se apegar_

And I know she's a friend

_E eu sei que ela é uma amiga_

But I can't shake the feeling

_Mas não consigo tirar esse sentimento_

That I could be losing your heart

_De que eu posso estar perdendo seu coração_

Harry na verdade já estava mais do que cansado daquela ladainha. Gostava de Cho, mas não sabia se iria continuar por muito tempo se ela insistisse em tornar as coisas mais insuportáveis para ele. Ele sacudiu lentamente a cabeça suspirando e caminhou até Hermione sentando ao lado dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Nada... – respondeu imediatamente. – O que te faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu te conheço Harry James... – disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

É verdade... Eu só... Tive uma pequena chateação e nem sei se devo te falar sobre isso...

- Como quiser... – afirmou concentrada.

- Sabe o que acho totalmente irritante em você Hermione? – disse subitamente, mas Hermione não pareceu notar o tom ofensivo que ele tentou usar.

- O quê? – indagou distraída com a página a sua frente. Harry puxou bruscamente o livro da mão da garota antes de continuar. Ela teve um sobressalto.

- Quando você não olha pra mim quando estou falando! Isso me irrita! – retrucou se levantando, Hermione gargalhou.

- Ah Harry... Se toca! – respondeu, Harry também riu. – Devolve o livro, por favor.

- E por que diabos eu faria isso? – zombou.

- Porque eu estou mandando... Aliás, eu estou pedindo! – disse Hermione também de pé. Harry se afastou mais. Ele analisou com atenção o formato do livro.

- Não. – concluiu num lamento.

- Ok... Você que sabe... – falou Hermione sacando sua varinha num piscar de olhos. – _Accio liv_...

- _Protego_! – exclamou imediatamente com ar vencedor, varinha em punho, Hermione expirou cansada.

- Tá bom... Não quero brincar ou pior te machucar, então, quer fazer o favor de me devolver o livro?

- Já disse que não... Você nem me deixou falar sobre o meu problema! – disse emburrado.

- Você disse que não queria falar. – retrucou confusa cruzando os braços.

- E você sequer insistiu! Você é uma amiga extremamente relapsa... – falou Harry severo ainda segurando o livro.

- Eu relapsa? Mas que calúnia! Eu apenas respeitei sua vontade...

- Não deu a mínima isso sim...

- Ah Harry, porque não pára logo de choramingar e conta de uma vez o que ela fez? – indagou impaciente se sentando.

- Como você sabe que foi ela? – disse o menino sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Porque sempre que você chega assim atormentado é por causa dela...

É mesmo? Eu começo a achar que isto não é nada saudável. – falou concentrado.

- Mas o que foi dessa vez? – perguntou Hermione, Harry sorriu desanimado.

- Ela se chateou, brigou e esperneou novamente porque ficou enciumada... – respondeu meio sem graça.

- Ah! Harry eu nem sei o que dizer... Acho que você poderia ter um pouco mais de paciência com ela.

- _Mais_? Você só pode estar brincando! – retrucou Harry, incrédulo. – Eu já sou paciente Hermione, mas ela simplesmente não entende!

- Harry... – começou a menina com voz maternal, Harry também detestava quando ela falava assim. – É totalmente compreensível que ela se sinta assim... Coloque-se no lugar delaé sem dúvida, muito incômodo ter que agüentar tranqüilamente que o namorado esteja sempre na companhia de uma garota... Enquanto você não der um jeito para que ela perca essa insegurança, as coisas não vão mudar. Ela sempre vai ter a mesma reação quando te ver comigo, você tem que cuidar pra que ela não tenha mais que fazer essas cenas. É isso que ela deseja.

- Que ótimo... E o que eu vou ter que fazer? Deixar de ser seu amigo e virar as costas quando você vier falar comigo? – perguntou irônico, Hermione refletiu por um segundo.

- Talvez seja exatamente essa a atitude que ela espera de você... – respondeu calmamente, Harry gargalhou.

- Pois é melhor ela esperar numa posição bem confortável, porque não vou fazer isso! Eu não vou renegar meus amigos para que ela se sinta "segura", as coisas não podem ser assim!

- Fico feliz... – disse aliviada. - Bem, nesse caso, eu diria que um bom diálogo poderia resolver...

- Eu diria que isto é muito otimismo da sua parte! – zombou.

- Ah Harry cala a boca... – brincou Hermione. – E agora me dá o livro!

- Tsc tsc... – retrucou Harry sacudindo negativamente a cabeça.

Hermione bufou falsamente irritada levantando uma sobrancelha, ela caminhou até ele decidida e os dois iniciaram uma divertida batalha pelo livro.

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend

_Eu acho que estou com ciúmes da sua amiga_

Although she's just a girl that is your friend

_Embora ela seja apenas uma garota que é sua amiga_

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend

_Eu acho que estou com ciúmes da sua amiga_

She shares a special part of you

_Ela compartilha uma parte especial de você_

Cho caminhou pelos corredores ainda abalada e decepcionada com si mesma por ter tido mais uma crise de ciúmes. Tinha jurado que iria se controlar e tentar entender também a posição de Harry. O problema é que toda vez que ela tentava fazer isso a situação parecia piorar. Só de pensar que Hermione conhecia Harry há muito mais tempo e que tinha compartilhado de momentos que Cho nem de longe saberia quais eram ela ficava mais desesperada, totalmente em desvantagem. E a posição dela se agravaria caso ela continuasse atormentando Harry com o mesmo assunto. Estava com um peso na consciência, afinal, as coisas não tinham ficado esclarecidas e Harry ainda poderia estar chateado. Com isso em mente resolveu voltar e dizer a ele tudo que havia pensado e pedir desculpas novamente.

Correu de volta ao local que havia deixado o namorado o coração saltitando de empolgação e ansiedade. Exatamente como tinha imaginado, ele ainda estava lá, parecia animado sentado conversando com alguém no banquinho do pátio. Ela, porém ainda não tinha visto a pessoa que fazia companhia ao namorado. Estava há alguns metros quando a imagem de Hermione Granger se distinguiu por detrás da coluna. Cho sentiu um aperto no peito, ao notar o quão à vontade eles riam, falavam e brincavam. Pareciam simplesmente felizes e irritantemente entrosados num clima que nem durante todo o namoro Cho havia conseguido criar. Toda vontade que ela havia reunido para estar ali e conversar com o namorado tinha se esvaído e dado lugar para um irremediável ciúme.

O maldito ciúme que não lhe abandonava, que enchia seu coração de insegurança e raiva daquela garota. A amiga. A garota que sempre estaria ao lado dele, incondicionalmente, exatamente daquele modo, o fazendo rir, se divertir, tomando parte nas aventuras, ouvindo e aconselhando. A garota perfeita, que independentemente de quem fosse a namorada, _ela_ nunca deixaria de ter uma parte especial de Harry consigo, e Cho começava a achar que ela ficaria com a melhor parte. "Droga! Droga! Droga!".

Ela deu meia volta já com as faces banhadas em lágrimas. Não precisava permanecer ali para ter certeza que Harry nem notaria sua presença e que tampouco ficaria preocupado caso ela resolvesse falar com ele como havia planejado ou não. Estava ocupado demais com a querida Hermione... Estava correndo e esbarrando nas pessoas pelo corredor realmente desequilibrada, quando quase caiu ao colidir com um rapaz ruivo que também andava apressadamente.

- Cho...? – disse Rony no que parecia mais ser um resmungo de dor. – Aonde vai com tanta pressa.

- L-lugar nenhum.

- Você sabe onde está o Harry e a Hermione?

Ao ouvir aquele nome Cho bufou de angústia.

- Estão no pátio, **juntos**, pra variar... – respondeu aborrecida antes de desaparecer entre as pessoas.

Rony suspirou sorrindo do desespero da garota e seguiu para o pátio, onde constatou o motivo do histerismo de Cho. Harry e Hermione conversavam naturalmente, como faziam há seis anos, mas aquilo para Cho já era motivo para um desastre ecológico.

- Aqui estão vocês... – bradou o ruivo sorridente.

- Ah! Que bom que você chegou... Ron pode fazer o favor de levar esse garoto daqui, porque eu quero muito terminar de ler esse livro e com certeza não vou conseguir se ele continuar me azucrinando! – reclamou Hermione, Harry sorriu.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – Harry falou com falso tom de indignação. – Isso que é amizade hoje em dia?

- Seria muito pior se eu não dissesse na sua frente... – comentou sorrindo, Harry sacudiu a cabeça. - Ron... Vai dar um passeio com o Harry...

- Acho que o Harry vai ter que dar um passeio sozinho. – afirmou o ruivo brincalhão.

- Por quê? – perguntou desentendido.

- Porque uma certa chinesinha estava aos prantos no corredor, talvez ela tenha presenciado alguma cena suspeita do namorado com a melhor amiga... – zombou o ruivo, Harry revirou os olhos entediado, Hermione gargalhou.

- Ninguém merece! – bradou a menina ainda sorrindo. – Tchau Harry... Até logo!

- Vejo vocês depois. – disse Harry tristemente antes de se levantar para procurar Cho.

"E eu mereço?".

You said thats she's one who helped you see

_Você disse que ela foi quem te ajudou a ver_

How deep your in love with me

_O quanto você estava apaixonado por mim_

And intentions were not to get in between

_E as intenções não eram para se envolver_

But I see possibilities

_Mas eu vejo possibilidades_

Ele rodou incessantemente por todo o castelo à procura da namorada. Ela parecia ter sido engolida pela terra. Já estava desistindo quando conseguiu uma pista de que ela havia passado para a Torre da Astronomia, e pra lá ele foi. Felizmente (ou não) ela estava lá, num estado deplorável, um derramamento de lágrimas fulminante. Ele teve até vontade de voltar para se poupar do que estava por vir, mas se havia chegado lá mesmo alguma coisa tinha que ser feita. Harry se aproximou da garota que estava encolhida em um canto com cautela.

- Cho... – chamou quase num murmúrio, mas foi o suficiente para que a garota se contorcesse desconfortavelmente e fizesse rolar mais lágrimas.

- O q-que... Você quer? – disse soluçando. Harry engoliu seco, isso o irritava mais do que o tom maternal de Hermione.

- Quero saber o que houve... Por que você está chorando assim? – perguntou delicadamente.

- O QUE HOUVE? – gritou já descontrolada, Harry teve um sobressalto. – O que houve _Harry_ foi que eu mais uma vez me deparei com a triste realidade de que eu não consigo suportar a perfeita relação entre meu namorado e sua melhor amigaÉ IN-SUS-TEN-TÁ-VEL!

- Cho... Será possível que você não consegue ter consciência que não há interesse meu na Hermione e que nós som...

- Essa não é a questão Harry! Até porque não é você que representa ameaça, mas sim ELA! – retrucou a garota ferozmente. – Eu acredito no que você me diz, mas ela? Pode ter certeza que há sim algum interesse MUITO FORTE da parte dela!

- Claro que não! – negou Harry sorrindo. – Meu Deus Cho... Não há interesse nenhum da parte dela... Se ela foi a principal pessoa que me incentivou a tentar ficar com você, até a entender o que eu sentia. Se não fosse por ela talvez nós nem estaríamos namorando!

- Ah claro... Ela é mesmo maravilhosa não éÈ o cúmulo da perfeição! Até o cupido ela resolveu bancar! – retorquiu novamente entre lágrimas, Harry a olhou incrédulo.

- Mas será que você não ouviu nada do que eu acabei de falar? Raciocine: Porque ela me ajudaria com você se tivesse algum interesse em mim? – perguntou ligeiramente estressado.

- Pra sempre ter você por pertoÉ óbvio... – bradou decidida, Harry suspirou cansado. - Hermione Granger não é burra... Eu percebi a jogada dela desde o nosso encontro em Hogsmead Harry, quando ela arrumou um jeito de desencadear a nossa primeira briga! E o plano dela está sendo indefectível, desde então ela conseguiu provocar todas essas brigas e ainda posar de santa pra você!

- Você tem a imaginação muito fértil sabe... – disse Harry com um sorriso irônico.

É mesmo? Então me diga se é IMPOSSÍVEL que você tenha algum envolvimento com ela, ou melhor, que você NUNCA se interessaria pela Hermione?

- Cho... Eu não posso dizer que **nunca** aconteceria... – respondeu sinceramente, ela soluçou ainda mais.- Entenda, eu não posso prever o futuro...

- V-você... Acabou de admitir que é uma possibilidade!

- Exatamente... Uma possibilidade... Como é que você sofre desse jeito? Por possibilidades? Não é com ela que eu namoro, mas sim com você! Isto não é uma suposiçãoé um fato!

- E tudo o que eu acabei de falar também é um fato Harry! Será que você não percebe que a Hermione é a causadora de todas os nossos desentendimentos?

- Eu percebo que _você_ transforma isso em desentendimentos, não ela!

- Agora a culpa é minha! – berrou inconsolável.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer Cho... – consertou.

- Ponha-se no meu lugar Harry... O que você faria se eu tivesse um amigo tão **íntimo**?

- Eu... – começou o garoto raciocinando. – Poderia tentar ser amigo dele também?

- VOCÊ ESTÁ SUGERINDO QUE EU ME TORNE AMIGA DA QUERIDA HERMIONE? – gritou descontrolada, Harry sentiu um zumbido no ouvido.

- Por que não? – respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

- Agora você REALMENTE passou dos limites!

- O que você sugere então? – perguntou calmamente. Cho se sentiu no íntimo ofendida. "Será que ele não está vendo a gravidade da situação?".

- Eu sugiro que você tome uma decisão Harry... – respondeu resignada.

- Se importaria de me dizer que decisão?

- Muito simples... Escolha: Ou eu, ou ela. – propôs Cho secamente.

Harry deixou o queixo cair. Será que ela tinha dito o que ele pensou ter ouvido? "Escolha?". Era a coisa mais estúpida que ele havia ouvido de Cho, só perdia para a defesa que ela havia elaborado para Marietta Edgecombe. "Ela é uma pessoa adorável, de verdade. Ela só cometeu um engano..." Absurdo! Harry só havia relevado isso após muito conversar com Hermione e se convencer que quem havia cometido um engano fora Cho. Ele respirou fundo ainda sob o olhar áspero de namorada.

- O que você disse mesmo? – indagou fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Você ouviu muito bem.

- Foi o que eu pensei! Mas na verdade eu ainda tinha uma esperança de que estivesse ouvindo algum basilisco ou algo do tipo falando por aí, sabe.

- Não tem graça.

- Na verdade, nem era uma piada. – disse Harry agora realmente sério. – Mas, voltando ao nosso assunto... Não sei se será bem uma resposta, ou o que você pretendia ouvir, mas acho que já está mais do que na hora de colocar um _ponto final_ nessa história. Você não suporta a minha amiga e eu não suporto o seu ciúme, isso leva a um irremediável fim de namoro! – bradou decididamente caminhando de costas. – Adeus Cho!

Ele se virou e saiu torre afora bem mais aliviado antes que a garota pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa. (além de chorar)

And you say that you feel

_E você diz que sente_

I'm the best thing in your life

_Que eu sou a melhor coisa na sua vida_

And I know it's real I see it in your eyes

_E eu sei que é verdade, eu vejo nos seus olhos_

There's no reason for me, to even feel this way

_Não existem razões para eu nem mesmo sentir isso_

I know you just enjoy her company

_Eu sei que você simplesmente gosta da companhia dela_

Ela ficou realmente arrasada ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Harry. Ele havia terminado? Simplesmente tinha decidido TERMINAR? Era muito difícil aceitar aquilo e mesmo soluçando mais do que pensava ser capaz ela uniu forças e o seguiu.

- H-har... H-harry – gritou trêmula alcançando o garoto. – Espere...

Ele se virou cansado.

- O que é?

- "O que é?" Temos que conversar!

- Sobre o quê? – indagou desentendido, Cho gargalhou sem emoção.

- Não se faça de bobo! Você não pode ter FALADO SÉRIO sobre essa história de terminar!

- Mas eu falei sim, muito sério! – Harry falou sem sorrir, Cho abriu a boca para retorquir e pareceu desistir encolhendo os olhos para ele. Harry pensou que ela fosse esbofeteá-lo ou mesmo explodir a qualquer momento.

- Você a escolheu. – disse a menina friamente, Harry revirou os olhos e ela continuou. – Mas é claro... Como eu

pude ser tão t-tola de achar que você preferiria ficar comigo? Você escolheu ficar com ela!

- Cho... – começou com o tom de voz alterado - _Eu escolhi não ter que fazer essa escolha_! Nossa história acabou, entenda isso.

- Não é verdade! – teimou. – Harry... Eu lembro de tudo que você me disse... De como estava apaixonado e que a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu foi me conhecer... Eu sei que _isso_ é verdade! Ou você mentiu pra mim?

- Claro que não menti... – retrucou impaciente. – Mas acontece que você se esforçou bastante pra fazer com que tudo isso não valesse NADA! Com todo esse ciúme imbecil, essa paranóia, você TORNOU TUDO INSUPORTAVEL PARA MIM!

- Porque eu sei o quanto ela é PERIGOSA! – disse tragicamente, Harry riu. – EU SABIA QUE ELA IA ACABAR TE CONQUISTANDO SEM QUE VOCÊ PERCEBESSE! E eu estava certa... Nem mesmo o poderoso Harry Potter poderia resistir a uma garota maquiavélica que banca uma de "perfeita" pra cima dele!

- Você está pirada!

- Não se faça de ingênuo Harry... Acho que eu já entendi qual é a sua! Você só pode realmente gostar de tudo isso! De ter as duas ao seu dispor não é mesmo?

- Olha... Eu não quero discutir com você, e também não quero mais namorar você... É só isso.

- N-não... Vo...Você gosta de mim! – completou voltando a soluçar muito.

- PARE DE CHORAR! Eu, não suporto mais ISSO! – concluiu voltando a andar.

- Vai... Corre pra sua garota perfeitaé ela que você quer! – gritou Cho quando Harry já virava o corredor.

Ele não voltou e nem respondeu. Cho soluçou incontrolavelmente. Tinha perdido para a melhor amiga? Conseguiu chegar a esse ponto?

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend

_Eu acho que estou com ciúmes da sua amiga_

Although she's just a girl that is your friend

_Embora ela seja apenas uma garota que é sua amiga_

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend

_Eu acho que estou com ciúmes da sua amiga_

She shares a special part of you

_Ela compartilha uma parte especial de você_

Harry foi se deitar naquele dia ainda com a briga que tivera com Cho na cabeça. Não estava arrependido, muito pelo contrário, tinha certeza que havia feito a melhor coisa para ele, e acima de tudo estava aliviado. O problema é que estava sem dúvida há um bom tempo deitado e não conseguia dormir. Um eco dos gritos de Cho soava na sua cabeça e ele se deu conta de como aquilo o havia incomodado nos tempos de namoro, e pelo visto nem depois de terminar ela iria parar de importunar.

Desistindo de lutar contra a insônia Harry se levantou e resolveu descer para a sala comunal e ver o fogo crepitar na lareira. Olhou para o relógio quando descia as escadas. Faltavam quinze minutos para as duas, estava deitado há quase três horas. Havia uma meia luz na sala comunal e ele pensou imediatamente que estivesse vazia. Alegrou-se ao notar que Hermione estava sentada na poltrona distraída com um enorme livro. Pelo menos não ficaria sozinho. Ele se jogou no estofado de frente para a amiga, e esperou alguma manifestação da parte dela, mas, Hermione apenas suspirou concentrada em sua leitura.

- Não consegue dormir? – indagou Harry para chamar a atenção dela.

- Na verdade... Eu nem tentei. – respondeu.

- Você quer dizer que ficou até agora acordada depois de um dia inteiro de aula sem nem cochilar? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Exatamente. – disse Hermione virando uma página.

- E ficou fazendo o quê a noite inteira?

- Você não consegue adivinhar? – respondeu irônica olhando com mais atenção para o livro. Harry sorriu amarelo.

- Claro... Mas o que custava você simplesmente responder delicadamente e sem ironias? – tentou animadamente, Hermione revirou os olhos e tomando nas mãos uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, Harry a olhou intrigado.

- Quer uma? – perguntou Hermione. – Apreendi hoje à tarde de uns alunos do segundo ano. – completou com ar natural. Harry acenou afirmativamente e Hermione lhe passou uma garrafa.

Um silêncio invadiu o lugar por alguns minutos em que Harry não achou assunto para comentar. Na verdade tinha bastante assunto, mas detestava contar algo quando Hermione parecia tão indiferente à própria presença dele.

- E porque _você_ não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou ela quebrando o silêncio e ainda sem fitar Harry. "Até que enfim!", pensou o garoto.

- Eu só estava... Pensando... Aí não consegui pegar no sono...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou passando uma página do livro. Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu e olhou para a amiga com uma expressão aborrecida.

- Você tem prazer em me irritar? – disse curiosamente mirando o livro nas mãos dela. Hermione franziu a testa confusa até que finalmente parecendo ter um sobressalto ela fechou o livro delicadamente e o pousou sobre as pernas fitando Harry com um sorriso sem graça.

- Claro que não... Mas... Você ia me dizer o que aconteceu.

É... Não foi nada demais... – respondeu passando as mãos por entre os cabelos, uma mania semelhante a do seu pai que sem perceber ele havia adquirido.

- Cho brigou com você. – afirmou.

- Brigou mesmo, por isso que eu terminei com ela. – respondeu entre um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Hermione o olhou curiosa.

- Terminou? – disse a menina, Harry assentiu. – E por isso não consegue dormir.

- Não... Não consigo dormir porque ainda a ouço gritando no meu ouvido. – respondeu naturalmente, Hermione sorriu. – Eu acho que ela sim sente prazer em me irritar e fazer da minha vida um inferno... Quando eu conseguir me livrar desse eco dos gritos dela com certeza vou dormir como um anjo.

- Ela gritou muito então?

- Mais do que nunca.

- Mas porque você resolveu terminar?

- A mesma ladainha de sempre... Você sabe que o passatempo preferido dela é ter ciúmes de você, mas hoje excepcionalmente conseguiu superar todas as minhas expectativas! – disse Harry eloqüentemente, Hermione fez menção que ele prosseguisse. – Você acredita que ela simplesmente chegou e disse: "Olha só Harry, chegou a hora de você tomar uma decisão. Escolha: Ou eu ou ela." – concluiu numa imitação perfeita, Hermione misturou um sorriso com uma expressão de desgosto o que fez Harry rir de verdade.

- Ah Harry... Você sabe que irei te apoiar seja qual for a decisão que você tome sobre isso... Mas será que você não estaria se precipitando? Afinal você gosta _mesmo_ dela... – disse entediada, Harry balançava a cabeça negativamente tomando mais um gole da bebida. – Talvez uma boa conversa pudesse resolver, se você quiser, eu mesma posso falar com ela e deixar bem claro...

É brincadeira né? Será que você não tem amor à vida? Falar com ela... É impossível dialogar com ela Mione! Principalmente você... Ela te odeia com todas as forças! E eu não fui precipitado, já me decidi e não vou voltar atrás.

- Tudo bem... Foi só uma tentativa. Na verdade eu acho que você fez a coisa certa. – admitiu voltando a abrir o livro. Harry olhou desgostoso para a amiga, ela estava novamente ocupada para perceber.

- Será que não dá pra você soltar esse livro em consideração a mim? – pediu resignado. Hermione expirou desagradada.

- Qual o problema Harry? – perguntou apertando o livro contra o peito, Harry finalmente conseguiu ler o título.

- Eu mudo meu pedido, faça isso em consideração a você! Hermione pelo amor de Deus é "Hogwarts, uma História", quantas vezes você já leu isso? Duzentas? – disse Harry abismado.

- Na verdade, essa é a oitava vez. – respondeu com dignidade, Harry riu.

- Será que você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

- Procure _você_ algo melhor pra fazer! – retrucou sorrindo. Harry sabia que Hermione era especialista em tornar as conversas deles bem mais emocionantes.

- Essa sua gentileza não me comove. Sabe... Eu sou masoquista... – afirmou divertidamente enquanto Hermione voltava a analisar as páginas. - mas posso me tornar _muito perigoso_ se você continuar desafiando a minha paciência...

- Ah que medo. – Hermione falou provocativa.

You say you're jealous but you can't tell me why

_Você diz que tem ciúmes, mas não sabe me dizer porquê. _

It's enough to make a nigga go crazy

_É bastante para fazer alguém enlouquecer_

Harry levantou a sobrancelha direita e num ímpeto pulou da poltrona caminhando até a amiga que cresceu os olhos com o movimento. Antes que pudesse pensar ou dizer algo Harry já estava ao seu lado tentando arrematar o livro.

- Se você não pára por bem... – começou o garoto entre dentes. – Vai por mal!

- Não! – resistiu Hermione. – Nem pense!

Ela tentava se desviar enquanto Harry insistia em tomar-lhe o que tinha nas mãos. Ele estava decidido já contorcido na poltrona, mas ela era muito hábil e conseguiu escapulir caindo de joelhos no chão. Já começava a engatinhar quando Harry a seguiu e agarrou no seu pulso direito e a empurrou no chão. Por sorte a cabeça dela tombou exatamente sobre uma pequena almofada vermelha amortecendo a queda. Facilmente ele tomou o livro da outra mão de Hermione e prendeu as duas sobre as suas.

- Ahá! – comemorou jogando o livro para o lado e imobilizando o outro braço dela.

- Is-so é covardia! – reclamou, Harry riu satisfeito.

Ela tentou inutilmente livrar os pulsos do poder do garoto e tinha muita força, mas a dele se sobressaía e quando ela tentou mover as pernas reparou desesperadamente que estavam presas sob o peso das de Harry. Ele estava cansado da luta, mas o contentamento por vencê-la compensava.

- Harry James Potter você não queira estar perto quando eu me apossar da minha varinha! – berrou Hermione ofegante querendo parecer aborrecida, mas um sorriso que insistia em aparecer a contrariava.

- Ainda bem que você avisou... – brincou de volta sorrindo enquanto ela ainda lutava colocando muita força nos pulsos.

- Grr... Se o seu ego já estiver satisfeito o suficiente, será que poderia me soltar? – pediu com voz alterada, Harry pareceu refletir.

- Humm... Deixe-me consultá-lo... Na verdade falta um pouco para ele se satisfazer... Que ego exigente eu fui arrumar, não?

- Muito engraçado Potter! – bradou sorrindo. – Que tal me soltar agora?

- Eu vou te soltar, mas antes você vai repetir umas palavrinhas que eu vou dizer...

- Ah não! Não seja bobo Harry...

-... E as palavrinhas não são essas... – completou a imobilizando mais ainda, o que o deixava praticamente em cima dela.

- Tá! Tá bom! Qualquer coisa... – concordou a contragosto.

- Pode dizer: "Harry Potter é o garoto mãos lindo, interessante e atraente que eu conheço!" – propôs animadamente, Hermione cresceu os olhos indignada.

- Harry Potter... – começou hesitante, Harry a olhou interessado. – É... O garoto mais lindo... interessante, atraente e CONVENCIDO que eu conheço! – terminou agora sorrindo Harry retribuiu.

- Faltou o realista! – acrescentou.

- E o pretensioso também... – sugeriu, Harry gargalhou.

Hermione se contorceu mais uma vez trazendo uma boa quantidade de cabelos para cima de sua face o que tornou tudo mais divertido e também a levou as risadas. Harry observou a amiga por um momento e analisou a garota na sua frente que segundo Cho era perigosa, maquiavélica e ameaçadora. Ele procurou de todas as formas que eram possíveis naquela posição quaisquer resquícios de que ela fosse assim. Não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao notar que não via nada disso em Hermione.

Ah, Cho também havia mencionado que aquela garota era perfeita. Isso ele não se sentiu em condições de contestar ou afirmar, estava confuso demais pra tomar esse tipo de decisão, ou seria a proximidade que o deixava inabilitado e incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse os olhos dela? Ele sorriu sem graça quando tentou tirar a idéia fixa dos olhos de Hermione na cabeça e se deparou com algo que realmente se tornou uma ameaça: os lábios dela. Dessa vez o sorriso que lhe abateu foi de entusiasmo, estava pensando em coisas totalmente inusitadas, o que não lhe incomodava nem um pouco, muito pelo contrário, lhe despertava uma agradável curiosidade, um desejo audacioso de saber o que afinal poderia ser tão perigoso para Cho. O que quer que fosse deveria no mínimo ser bom. O olhar charmoso que Hermione lhe dirigiu foi o suficiente para que ele tivesse absoluta certeza do que queria fazer.

"E por que não?".

Ele respirou fundo ainda com Hermione sob seu domínio, tinha que fazer _aquilo_ antes que ela voltasse a falar como uma matraca. Com isso em mente abaixou lentamente o rosto, e agüentando mais uma tentativa desesperada que ela fez de soltar os braços ele fechou os olhos e pressionou gentilmente os lábios nos dela. Ele percebeu um longo suspiro de Hermione quando começou a beijá-la delicadamente e ainda com certo receio. Seu cérebro pareceu estar mergulhado em água e ele teve certeza que tudo em volta estava girando ao ser envolvido pelo perfume da pele dela e o calor que emanava daqueles lábios provocantes. O relaxamento súbito dos braços de Hermione que indicavam rendimento na luta da parte dela foi o sinal verde que Harry esperava para aprofundar o beijo.

Ele soltou os pulsos da garota e desceu sua mão esquerda percorrendo o corpo dela parando na cintura que com a movimentação estava desnuda, e sem adiar invadiu a boca de Hermione com a língua iniciando uma carícia ardente e peculiar que ela retribuiu com grande sucesso. Subitamente agarrou pescoço de Harry com a mão enterrando os dedos por entre seus cabelos e o acariciando carinhosamente, ele retribuiu amaciando docemente a cintura e provocando um abafado gemido em Hermione. Ele pode sentir cada pedaço do seu corpo crepitar em chamas de satisfação à medida que explorava a boca daquela garota que retribuía o toque numa sincronia perfeita que apenas o deixava exageradamente sedento, cada vez mais incapacitado de parar, desejando ir adiante até o ponto que nunca havia chegado com qualquer outra garota, e com uma sensação totalmente nova que acelerava seu coração num ponto quase dilacerante. Deleitou-se com o sabor dela, que tinha um misto de álcool com a doçura de sua essência, não pôde controlar a sua ânsia e tornou as carícias mais ávidas e descontroladas, o que já o deixava assustado. Por estar com medo de si próprio e do que Hermione poderia pensar. Ele afastou seu rosto com dificuldade e interrompeu o beijo. Hermione respirando ofegante imediatamente se sentou, Harry fez o mesmo. Ela então se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para outro da sala alisando nervosamente as têmporas, até que parou e olhou finalmente para o garoto que havia apoiado a testa na palma das mãos.

- Isso... – começou Hermione confusa. -... Que aconteceu aqui...

- Um beijo. – interrompeu Harry pondo-se de pé num pulo e caminhando para perto de Hermione. – Um longo beijo... Um longo e ardente beijo... Um longo e arde...

- Eu sei perfeitamente o que foi Harry... – retrucou Hermione.

É claro que sabe. Eu só quis caracterizar bem o momento, mas se bem que nem é necessário não é? Afinal você estava nele, também... – completou rindo, Hermione tentou fazer o mesmo.

É... Você anda bem engraçadinho ultimamente, eu juro que em momentos como este eu quase não te reconheço. – disse Hermione um pouco séria. Harry coçou a cabeça preocupado.

- Ehr... Hermione... Se você espera que eu peça desculpas ou algo assim por ter te beijado, sinto muito, mas eu não vou fazer isso... – Harry falou naturalmente, Hermione o olhou interessada. – Quer dizer, você me conhece e sabe que eu sou sincero com você, então eu não vou me desculpar se não estou nem um pouco arrependido. Muito pelo contrário... – terminou quase num sussurro.

- Tudo bem... Na verdade eu não esperava desculpas. – Hermione falou quase num murmúrio. Harry sorriu e levou as mãos nervosamente aos cabelos tentando amenizar a violenta vontade que tinha de pular até ela.

É... Foi isso, eu fiz _isso_ porque eu queria... _isso_, e eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não quiser _isso_ nunca mais... – arriscou marotamente enfatizando bem cada "isso".

- Ah você vai entender? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo cruzando os braços.

- Se você não tiver gostado... Eu vou ter que entender...

É que _isso_ foi bem... Estranho...

- "Estranho" não é bem a palavra que eu definiria _isso_...

- Eu vou dormir. – afirmou Hermione pegando o livro de um canto no chão.

- Vai _dormir_? – perguntou descrente.

- E você também vai. – completou agora puxando Harry pelo braço.

- Eu definitivamente não vou conseguir. – disse em resistência.

É claro que vai.

- Espera... – Harry falou a detendo, Hermione parou na sua frente. – Você vai ficar assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim... Fingindo que _isso_ não aconteceu... – choramingou fazendo um bico.

Ela fez uma expressão de piedade extremamente encantadora antes de puxar o rosto de Harry e o beijar apaixonadamente. Ele a envolveu em seus braços apertando seus corpos e se rendeu a mais um longo beijo, do qual ele não queria se soltar, agora ele não tinha mais nem um resquício de medo ou relutância do beijo anterior, e o choque desesperado de seus lábios misturado às carícias envolventes e minuciosas de sua língua na dela tornou aquele toque ainda mais delicioso que o anterior. Sem um pingo de sua habitual timidez, Harry prolongou o contato percorrendo a face e o pescoço de Hermione com seus lábios, enchendo o local com beijos e sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar, uma iniciativa que ele não se lembrava de ter tomado antes, nem nos meses de namoro com Cho. Para sua surpresa Hermione repetiu o seu gesto partindo do lóbulo da orelha percorrendo o alvo pescoço, lentamente, Harry sentiu um prazeroso arrepio tomar todo o lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Ele já tentava voltar a beijá-la, faminto, quando Hermione os separou com um sorriso malandro nos lábios.

- Não, eu definitivamente não vou fingir que _isso_ não aconteceu. Agora vamos... – respondeu voltando puxá-lo. Harry a deteve novamente.

- Hey... Você ainda não me disse... Se... Gostou? – arriscou.

- Mas será que você não consegue deduzir a resposta? – perguntou incrédula.

- Eu até poderia... Se fizéssemos isso mais algumas vezes... Então eu saberia... – disse maroto.

- Algumas vezes? – perguntou a garota sorrindo, Harry pareceu se concentrar e a puxou pelo pescoço trazendo o rosto de Hermione próximo o suficiente para sentir sua respiração se juntar a dela.

- Algumas várias muitas vezes, na verdade... – sugeriu, Hermione sorriu novamente e o beijou de leve encostando os lábios no ouvido dele em seguida.

É... Ótima idéia Harry... – sussurrou antes de desaparecer pelas escadas do dormitório feminino.

Harry ainda ficou paralisado por alguns minutos depois da saída daquela garota. Então era sobre _isso_ que Cho Chang falara? Ele finalmente pode entender perfeitamente o motivo dos ciúmes da ex-namorada. Era realmente um ameaçador, perigoso e perfeito motivo que se ele tivesse conhecimento antes já teria desfrutado. Não havia mais ciúmes, mas sim, havia um grande e inesquecível outro motivo para tirar-lhe o sono. Um motivo chamado... Hermione Granger.


	2. A Thing About You

Resumo: Songfic da música do Roxette"A Thing About You". Harry e Hermione trabalham juntos no ministério e depois de muitos anos de amizade, ele finalmente descobriu que estava apaixonado pela amiga, só não pensava que seria tão difícil dizer isso a ela.

A Thing About You

Harry James Potter adentrou cautelosamente eu seu apartamento. Era uma tarde ensolarada de sábado, mais um dia de verão. Ele havia preferido trabalhar naquela manhã, simplesmente para passar o tempo, ele vinha fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Dificilmente ele saía nas noites de sexta-feira e como também quase nunca tinha algo especial para fazer no fim de semana o começo do sábado no Ministério amenizava o tédio. Mas Harry era bem consciente que seu problema não era exatamente o tédio, mas sim do que ele era conseqüência. Estava entediado, sem dúvida, mas ficara assim por estar triste. Precisava dar um basta naquela solidão, mas não sabia como, ou melhor, sabia sim, só que isso não dependia apenas dele. Passou anos sufocando aquela coisa que tomara conta dele, adiando o que poderia ter sido fácil e ignorando a possibilidade de que as pessoas podem não estar disponível para sempre. E agora, estava sozinho.

I pick up the phone

_Eu pego o telefone_

I'm dialing your number

_Estou discando seu número _

while I pray you're at home,

_Enquanto rezo pra você estar em casa _

at home and alone

_em casa e sozinha_

'cause I can't function on my own

_Porque não consigo funcionar sozinho _

And I'll never stop believing

_E eu nunca vou deixar de acreditar_

Ele andou nervosamente de um lado para outro da sala, observando tudo em volta. Quem ali entrasse jamais pensaria se tratar de uma habitação bruxa, pois ele definitivamente não tinha se desapegado de vários objetos trouxas como TV, rádio, telefone e eletrodomésticos. Voltou a se jogar na poltrona resignado a fazer algo, e sabia bem o quê. Não podia simplesmente esvair aquela agonia, mas nada o impedia de pelo menos tentar ouvir a voz dela... Haveriaé verdade, uma pequena chance dela estar em casa em pleno sábado, e caso estivesse a probabilidade de estar sozinha era menor ainda. Harry podia pelo menos torcer e arriscar. Com isso em mente ele tomou nas mãos o aparelho telefônico e começou a discar lentamente o número já tão familiar aos seus dedos. Aquela simples atitude já fazia seu corpo tremer inteiro, e antes que pudesse ouvir algum sinal de resposta no fone o terror já havia feito com que ele recolocasse desesperadamente o aparelho no gancho.

- Covarde... – murmurou para si mesmo.

Isso era realmente irônico. Harry Potter, que havia enfrentado dragões, esfinges, comensais, o próprio Lord das Trevas, e o que era agravante, tinha saído vitorioso de tudo isso, logo ele, se acovardando com uma simples ligação telefônica? Não era mais novidade nenhuma, visto a quantidade de vezes que a cena vinha se repetindo. E como sempre, depois de ser vencido pelo medo, ele começou a se questionar que mal poderia haver em um simples telefonema para uma amiga? O mal da amiga perceber porque ele estaria ligando, talvez, mas ele realmente julgava essa hipótese improvável já que ele fazia de tudo para esconder suas reais intenções. Era difícil, sem dúvida, principalmente por ter que encontrar com ela diariamente pelos corredores do Ministério. Faziam parte do mesmo departamento, mas em funções diferentes, ele no quartel-general dos aurores e ela no controle de uso indevido da magia. É, apesar de se travar ele realmente achava uma grande façanha nunca ter deixado transparecer algo relacionado a seus sentimentos.

Ele escorregou no sofá se deitando completamente para fazer o que mais ocupava seu tempo desde que ele podia se lembrar: pensar nela. O que pensaria hoje? Sua mente já respondia isso quando ele se viu analisando desde quando estava apaixonado por Hermione. Na verdade ele nem tinha a resposta para essa pergunta. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorria é que havia sido desde sempre. Só havia demorado mais do que o normal para tomar consciência disso, o que foi um grande erro. Não tomar consciência, mas sim ter demorado tanto. Penetrou na embriagante dimensão que havia criado para estar com Hermione e acabou adormecendo.

The reapwork is done

_O ceifar está feito _

You are the one

_Você é a única _

The radio is on but sound is all gone

_O rádio está ligado, mas o som se foi. _

And I wanna walk out in the sun

_E eu queria ir lá fora andar no sol _

But lately that's been very hard to do

_Mas ultimamente isso tem sido muito difícil de se fazer_

Já estava anoitecendo quando Harry acordou. Ele se lamentou por ter acordado, seu tempo passava mais rápido se estivesse dormindo e melhor, sonhando. Agora se deparava com a dura realidade de estar acordado, não tinha escapatória, ela era a única em seus pensamentos. Ele já havia tentado estar com várias mulheres, de todos os tipos, mas no fim das contas ele sempre voltava para o ponto de partida. O que estava pretendo com isso afinal? Nem se enganar estava conseguindo mais, no máximo ele enganava as mulheres com quem saía, que eram muitas. Havia gostado de poucas e conseguido passar um certo tempo com algumas.Resumindo, só conseguia complicar ainda mais a sua vida e fazer com que se sentisse um crápula.

Hermione ao contrário não saía com muitos, era pior, estava num relacionamento sério com Bruce Bonham que para azar de Harry era seu colega no quartel-general. A situação era insustentável e torturante, pois a cada dia eles pareciam estar mais em paz. Nem quando ela estava com Rony, Harry havia se sentido tão descartado. Precisava se distrair de alguma forma, então ainda deitado ligou o aparelho de som. Passou longos minutos deitado absorvendo o momento, curiosamente todas as músicas pareciam ter alguma mensagem que lembravam sua trágica situação. Para piorar seu estado, se é que isso era possível a música que acabara de começar simplesmente era a que mais trazia a imagem de Hermione a sua mente. Apesar dos pesares era uma lembrança boa, de meses atrás...

_Harry estava na varanda do lindo castelo que o Ministério havia reservado e dava aquela festa para comemorar a nomeação de seu grande amigo e ex-professor Remus Lupin para Ministro da Magia. Era uma decisão bombástica, levando-se em conta o enorme preconceito contra mestiços do tipo de Lupin, mas Harry é claro estava felicíssimo. Até Rony havia conseguido uma folga do trabalho para estar lá. A parceria com os gêmeos realmente havia sido um sucesso, o ruivo administrava a rede de lojas de logros na Europa Central. Harry a essa altura do campeonato já estava consciente da paixão por Hermione, mas não conseguia juntar forças para dizer a ela, tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Observava a noite e sentia a brisa fria tocar-lhe a face quando alguém se aproximou tocando o seu ombro._

_- O que faz aqui sozinho? – indagou Hermione docemente, Harry sorriu e tocou a mão dela. _

_- Nada... – respondeu imediatamente._

_Ela se colocou ao lado dele e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, Harry notou que ela o estava olhando e se sentiu cada vez mais nervoso._

_- No que está pensando? – perguntou Hermione depois de algum tempo, Harry pareceu refletir._

_- Em você – respondeu se arrependendo imediatamente ao notar a expressão de surpresa de Hermione._

_- Em mim? Mas... O quê? – perguntou confusa._

_- Que não está aproveitando a festa ficando aqui comigo... – disse tentando consertar._

_-Já aproveitei bastante... Além do mais estava preocupada porque você sumiu... – retrucou calmamente, Harry sorriu._

_- Vamos voltar. – disse ele a conduzindo pela mão._

_Quando já estavam de volta ao imenso salão, uma música lenta e agradável começou a tocar._

_- Eu adoro essa música! – disse Hermione alegremente, então Harry teve aquela idéia boba._

_- Vamos dançar. – falou decididamente já a tomando nos braços._

_Hermione o acompanhou majestosamente. Naquele momento Harry sequer se lembrou de que não sabia dançar e isso não o incomodou nem um pouco. Estava absorto demais no efeito inebriante que o contato com ela causava._

_- Hermione... – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela._

_- Hum?_

_- Tem tanta coisa que você não sabe..._

_- Então... Porque você não me diz?_

_- Eu direi um dia... _

_- Você promete? – perguntou Hermione agora olhando profundamente para ele._

_- Eu prometo._

O dia em que ele falaria tudo a ela ainda não havia chegado, mas Harry não poderia esquecer daquela noite. Pois naquele momento ele havia prometido dizer tudo a ela, um dia. Se soubesse que pouco tempo depois Hermione estaria com alguém, teria aproveitado melhor aquele momento. Teria falado tudo sobre aquela coisa... Como a amava desde sempre e como precisava dela para tudo. A cada instante que passava ele tentava reunir mais forças para colocar tudo isso para fora, tinha prometido, não podia esquecer desse detalhe.

E naquela amargura o sábado e o domingo passaram. Lentamenteé verdade, mas lá estava ele sentado confortavelmente diante de sua mesa, e já era sexta-feira. Isso não o alegrava, pois mais um fim de semana sem objetivo chegava para ele. Harry respirou fundo e resolveu ir a copa e pegar um café. Ao passar pelo corredor do uso impróprio da magia, não resistiu e acabou batendo na porta de Hermione.

I've got a thing about you

_Há alguma coisa sobre você_

And I don't really know what you do

_E eu realmente não sei o que fazer _

'cause I've got a thing about you

_Porque tem alguma coisa sobre você _

Hey you...

_Ei, você..._

- Quem é? – perguntou ela.

- Harry...

- Pode entrar.

Harry irrompeu alegremente na sala, mas seu sorriso se desfez aos poucos ao notar que Bruce Bonham caminhava na direção da janela. Hermione parecia um tanto quanto contrariada e o clima parecia ligeiramente tenso.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – disse Harry antes que alguém falasse.

- De jeito nenhum Harry... – retrucou Hermione com o seu habitual tom de cortesia, que não convenceu Harry.

- Eu já estava de saída... – Bruce falou tomando rumo da porta e por ultimo dirigindo-se a Hermione. – Conversamos depois.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de dar a volta em sua mesa.

- Oi Harry! – disse ela dando um abraço no amigo, que Harry notou como sendo urgente e um pouco desesperado.

- Olá... Estava indo pegar um café e passei, pra de dar...Oi. – Harry falou ainda abraçado com ela.

- Fez muito bem. – disse Hermione sorrindo e já solta dos braços dele. – Eu acabei de trazer café, porque não toma comigo?

- Claro... Ehr... Mione tem certeza que eu não interrompi nada?

- Harry você é realmente um doce. Mas eu tenho certeza sim. – concluiu passando uma xícara para ele.

- Fico mais aliviado. – disse Harry ligeiramente corado.

- Soube que o Rony está por aqui, com a Luna.

É, ele me ligou.

- Então já está sabendo da festa semana que vem?

- Oh sim. Eu irei.

- Vamos. – corrigiu ela empolgada. – Vai ser ótimo relembrar aqueles tempos... Hogwarts...

- Vai sim... Ele me disse que durante essa semana vai tentar localizar todo o pessoal daquela época.

- Bons tempos... – refletiu Hermione. – Foi a época mais apaixonante da minha vida... – concluiu num suspiro sem alegria.

- Pode haver melhores, só depende de nós.

- Literalmente. – disse muito baixo, Harry não teve certeza se havia ouvido.

- Como?

- Eu disse, "Realmente". – respondeu Hermione sorrindo, Harry consentiu com um aceno positivo. – Só depende de nós.

Era novamente tarde de sábado, e assim como na semana passada Harry jazia no sofá ainda na mesma situação, sem progresso algum, mas pelo menos não havia piorado. "Talvez não haja como ficar pior do que isso" pensou. Não adiantava mais se punir por ter deixado a coisa chegar naquele ponto, afinal, isso estava longe de virar uma solução. Ele respirou fundo resignado procurando manter seu estado emocional equilibrado e talvez até frio o suficiente para fazer aquilo. Estava pronto.

I pick up the phone

_Eu pego o telefone_

I'm dailing that number and

_Estou discando aquele número e_

my heart like a stone

_meu coração como pedra_

waits for the tone

_espera pelo toque do telefone_

Oh I can't make it on my own

_Oh eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho_

And I'll never stop believing

_E eu nunca vou deixar de acreditar_

Decididamente e numa sucessão de movimentos nada inédita ele tomou o aparelho telefônico nas mãos e discou agora rapidamente aquele número, o de sempre. Antes que pudesse refletir já estava com o fone no ouvido e pode ouvir claramente o tom da chamada. Uma voz irritante em sua mente começou a gritar, "Não consigo, não consigo fazer isso", mas antes que ele fosse vencido mais uma vez pelo medo a voz de Hermione soou naturalmente do outro lado da linha.

- _Alô_?

Harry se sentiu tentado a desligar imediatamente e se esconder sob suas cobertas, mas o súbito desejo que lhe ocorreu de não se acovardar fez com eu ele respondesse e matasse aquele monstro da insegurança.

- Hermione? – disse Harry, a voz trêmula.

- _Sim... Harry é você?_ – indagou Hermione.

- Como você sabe?

- _Eu não sei, eu só pensei por um instante que talvez pudesse ser você._ – respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu liguei pra... Saber como você está e... Pra conversar, um pouco, você está ocupada?

- _Não... Não estava fazendo nada..._

- Ok... E... Como você est�?

- _Estou bem... E você?_

- Eu... Não sei... – respondeu como escape para não dizer como realmente estava.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – perguntou ela e agora soava preocupada.

- Não... Nada, não se preocupe... Só tem algumas coisas impedindo que eu diga com todas as letras que estou bem... Acho que eu preciso dizer algumas coisas a... Eu não sei... Desculpe estar te incomodando com essas besteiras. – concluiu sorrindo desanimado.

- _Você não está me incomodando seu bobo! Eu adoro quando você me liga, e odeio quando você não faz isso._ – brigou – _Escuta Harry, se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma... Se você quiser, eu posso ir agora aí na sua casa pra nós conversarmos pessoalmente..._

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia... Você não vai gostar nada da situação do meu apartamento... – disse Harry sinceramente ao analisar o total caos de sua casa.

- _Ah Harry eu não acredito que você se descuidou denovo?_

- Eu não chamaria isso de descuido, por isso é melhor que você nem veja...

-_ Tudo bem... Mas eu realmente quero te ajudar._

- Você não quer sair pra algum lugar? Olha só... Eu estava pensando em ver o pôr do sol no cais, porque você não vai comigo? – sugeriu agora bem mais solto.

- _Oh Harry... Eu sinto muito... Marquei de ir jantar com o Bruce mais tarde. Eu... Sinto muito mesmo._ – lamentou Hermione, Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Ah ok... – disse ele tentando disfarçar a decepção. – Eu vou sozinho, aproveito para pensar um pouco.

- _Desculpe..._ – ela deu uma pequena pausa em que Harry pode ouvir um suspiro. - _Eu queria muito... Muito mesmo ir com você._

- Não tem problema... Eu... Vou ficar bem... – falou nada convencido.

- _Tem certeza?_

- Não... – respondeu sorrindo sem graça. – Mas eu vou tentar.

- _Você promete?_

- Eu prometo. – concordou Harry.

- _Eu espero que você cumpra... Fique bem, por favor._

- Ficarei... Então... Te vejo depois...

- _Até mais Harry... Um beijo._

- Outro pra você... Tchau.

I know what is right and this is so wrong

_Eu sei o que é certo e isso é muito errado_

Alone in my bed, better off on my own

_Sozinho em minha cama, melhor ficando na minha_

The TV is on but the colours are gone

_A Tv está ligada, mas as cores se foram_

And lately you've been painting my world blue

_E ultimamente você tem pintado meu mundo com cores tristes_

Harry esperou o sinal de que ela havia desligado para colocar seu aparelho no gancho. "Boa tentativa", pensou desanimado. Recolheu-se para suas cobertas e arriscou ver um pouco de TV, mas aquilo não o distraiu nem um pouco... Ainda tinha a conversa com Hermione na cabeça. Havia ousado cham�-la pra sair e definitivamente aquilo fora muito errado, pois só serviu para lembr�-lo de quem realmente tinha esse direito, Bruce.

Lembrou que havia prometido para ela que ficaria bem. Como isso era possível se nos últimos tempos tudo em sua volta se tornava insuportavelmente triste e sem graça? E parece que nada do que havia dito para ela era possível de realizar, pois ele não sentiu nenhuma vontade de sair, muito pelo contrário, achou que o melhor para o estado em que se encontrava era ficar exatamente onde estava. Embaixo de seus lençóis, só assim não contaminaria ninguém com o seu baixo-astral.

Vendo por essa perspectiva ele viu que estava superando todas as expectativas conseguindo não fazer nada do que dizia pra ela. Que espécie de homem era ele? Sem palavra? "Não mesmo", refletiu. Imediatamente se colocou de pé.

I've got a thing about you-ou-ou-ou

_Alguma coisa sobre você _

Lately you've been painting my world blue

_Ultimamente você tem pintado meu mundo com cores tristes_

Ele tomou um refrescante banho e fez pelo menos uma das coisas que havia dito para Hermione, dirigiu lentamente seu carro para a orla do cais. Chegou bem a tempo de ver o pôr do sol e teve a leve sensação de que seria bem difícil ficar bem ao notar a quantidade de casais que enchiam o local. Harry procurou o local mais reservado para observar o mar, se sentou então em uma das extremidades da ponte que adentrava no oceano. O sol já começava a se recolher quando ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos sentindo a maresia bater em sua face e esvoaçar seus cabelos. "Queria tanto que estivesse aqui...", pensou ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Melhor lugar... – disse a voz de Hermione ao seu lado.

Harry sorriu virando a cabeça para observ�-la. Hermione realmente estava ali?

- Hermione! – indagou desacreditado – Você veio...

- Pode ter certeza que eu não sou sua imaginação, eu vim mesmo. – disse brincalhona.

- Mas e o jantar?

- Eu cancelei. – respondeu prontamente.

- Cancelou? – disse Harry perplexo, ela assentiu. – Hermione... Não precisava desfazer o seu encontro... Eu estou bem...

- Não Harry... Eu precisava te ver, não adianta dizer que está bem porque eu sei que não...

- Mesmo assim, agora não vou ficar confortável sabendo que você adiou seu jantar.

- Harry eu não adiei. Eu cancelei... – esclareceu. – Eu cancelei várias coisas hoje. Não se culpe. – advertiu. – Eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, cancelado essas coisas.

- Essas coisas? Tipo o quê?

- Tipo o meu namoro com o Bruce. – respondeu sem rodeios, Harry deixou o queixo cair.

- Então... Vocês...

É... Terminamos... Já não estávamos bem há algum tempo, mas, não vim aqui pra falar de mim... Eu vim porque estava preocupada com você, me fale o que está acontecendo.

Harry sorriu ainda aturdido, seria aquela a brecha que ele estava esperando? Ele se pôs de pé ao lado dela, não ia desperdiçar a oportunidade denovo.

- Você... Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Claro Harry... Se você quiser falar...

- Bem... Realmente está acontecendo uma coisa, e eu até quero te dizer, porque... Na verdade, essa coisaé sobre você. – disse Harry quase num murmúrio, Hermione o olhou interrogativa.

I've got a thing about you

_Há alguma coisa sobre você _

And I don't really know what to do

_E eu realmente não sei o que fazer _

I've got a thing about you

_Há alguma coisa sobre você_

Hoping this story cuts through

_Esperando que essa história chegue a algum lugar_

Yea, I've got a thing about you

_Sim, há alguma coisa sobre você_

- Sobre... _mim_?

É... Sobre você... – disse Harry tentando disfarçar o constrangimento que o olhar confuso de Hermione o trazia.

- E o que é afinal?

- Você se lembra, de quando estávamos na festa do Lupin no início do ano?

- Sim, claro.

- Mas você se lembra do que exatamente eu te falei naquela noite? – ponderou Harry, embora estivesse quase certo de que ela não lembraria.

- Eu te procurei na varanda, depois nós dançamos e você disse que tinha muita coisa que eu não sabia, eu pedi que você contasse, então você me prometeu que um dia me contaria. É... – concluiu – Acho que eu lembro sim.

- Uau... – Harry falou sorrindo espantado.

- Eu nunca esqueci isso. - Afirmou com um sorriso sem graça. – Mas não me diga que você resolveu enfim me contar.

É... Eu acho que sim, mesmo não tendo noção de como você vá reagiré uma boa idéia, porque eu sinceramente não agüento mais. Eu preciso dar um rumo na minha vida, só que pra isso eu tenho que primeiro ver se essa história vai chegar a algum lugar...

- Harry... Fale logo... Você já está me deixando nervosa! – disse Hermione ansiosa.

Ele respirou fundo e observou Hermione atentamente mais uma vez. Estavam agora frente a frente e ela realmente parecia apreensiva.

- Antes tire só uma dúvida minha, eu sei que você veio falar de mim, mas é que essa pergunta não quer calar...

- Tudo bem, o que é?

- Hermione, você... Ehr... Esse seu término com o Bruce... É definitivo?

- Oh... É... Sem dúvida. – respondeu Hermione naturalmente.

- Você deve estar mal então...

É, eu deveria estar, mas não, eu estou ok.

- Você... O ama? – ponderou Harry sem deixar de encar�-la.

- Ah Harry... – começou Hermione sem jeito. – Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Eu queria saberé tão difícil dizer?

É que... Amor é um pouco forte... Ehr... Eu gostava do Bruce, mas, estaria mentindo se dissesse que o amava.

- E, você já amou alguém? – tentou.

- Já... - Respondeu imediatamente. – Acho que eu já entendi porque você está me fazendo essas perguntas... Você deve estar apaixonado não é?

Harry sorriu.

- Quem você amou? – perguntou ele ignorando totalmente o que ela havia dito.

- Bem... – começou ela visivelmente abalada com a pergunta. – Eu... Não vou dizer Harry... Não importa.

- Diga quem você ama e eu digo quem eu amo. – jogou Harry.

- Você primeiro.

- Você. – disse ele subitamente.

- Não, a idéia foi sua então nada melhor do que você responder primeiro. – alegou Hermione. Harry sorriu ao ver que ela não havia percebido o que ele realmente tinha falado.

- Você não entendeu... Aquela foi a minha resposta. – disse ele mansamente.

Por um instante Harry pensou que Hermione tinha parado de respirar, pois ela estava estática e pela primeira vez ele presenciava um momento em que Hermione parecia não ter palavras para pronunciar. Só então Harry tomou consciência de que o motivo do choque era porque ele finalmente havia dito que a amava. Aquele se tornava no momento mais tenso da sua vida até então e ele chegou à conclusão que podia ter feito uma besteira muito grande.

- Oh Meu Deus... – disse ele muito rápido com as mãos na cabeça. – Eu não devia ter dito isso. Hermione me desculpe, o que eu falei realmente é verdade, mas, por favor, eu não quero que você mude comigo porque está sabendo disso e nem que a nossa amizade acabe, eu não sobreviveria a isso porque eu realmente preciso de vo...

Harry não pode terminar, pois sua boca tinha acabado de ser coberta pela de Hermione. Ela tinha puxado com as mãos o rosto de Harry para junto do seu e agora o beijava com carinho, mas em movimentos ardentes e prolongados. Harry viu aquele momento que até então havia sido tenso ao extremo se tornar o mais prazeroso de sua vida. Ter aquele contato tão íntimo com a mulher que amava fazia explodir fogos de artifício em seu estômago e o seu coração saltitar de forma dilacerante. Lentamente eles afastaram o rosto encerrando o primeiro beijo, antes de qualquer outra coisa, Hermione abraçou Harry o apertando ao máximo agarrando um pedaço do tecido da camisa dele na mão fechada, como se tomasse posse e a partir dali aquilo pertencesse a ela. Naquele instante ele esteve mais certo do que nunca do que realmente ele queria na vida, apenas am�-la. Hermione agora o olhava com um charmoso sorriso nos lábios o que deixava Harry bem mais atordoado e com uma tremenda dificuldade de assimilar o significado do que acabara de acontecer. Ele tinha que falar embora não estivesse certo se conseguiria.

- Eu... Ehr... Eu... - balbuciou – Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu.

- Não acredita? – ela disse fingindo-se ofendida. Harry tocou a face de Hermione com carinho e a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Eu tenho medo de só estar sonhando, porque, sabe, isso costuma acontecer muito... Nos meus sonhos. – Hermione sorriu.

- Nos meus também. – ela admitiu. Harry a olhou confuso.

- Como... Assim?

- Sabe o que é Harry... Eu também tenho uma coisa sobre você... – ela disse mansamente. Harry sentiu explosões cada vez mais intensas no seu estômago e peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Que coisa? – ele perguntou quase sem voz. Hermione aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele.

- _Eu te amo_. – ela sussurrou contornando em seguida a orelha dele com a língua.

Harry suspirou arrepiado pelo carinho e em êxtase pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- Você... Me ama? – ele perguntou ainda desacreditado.

- E muito...

- Por que você não me disse antes? – ele perguntou parecendo indignado.

- E por que _você_ não me disse? – Hermione retrucou.

- Porque eu sou mesmo um imbecil, sabe...

- Você não é, não é mesmo. – ela disse com voz brava. É por isso que eu te amo tanto.

- Diz denovo. – ele pediu após um suspiro.

- Não. – Hermione respondeu fazendo um bico.

- Deixa de ser perversa... Eu esperei tanto pra ouvir isso!

- O problema é que pra quem esperou tanto você está querendo ouvir e falar demais, não acha? – ela disse desafiadora.

Harry mudou radicalmente de expressão e entendendo bem o que ela havia dito a puxou pelo pescoço unindo apaixonadamente seus lábios nos dela. Lentamente eles se acariciaram, explorando com toques quentes, arrepiantes a boca um do outro, num gesto ardente que encerrava toda a frustração e espera de anos dando início a uma nova época, de realizações, de desejos, de aliança e doce perdição, que se tornaria, sem dúvida, a época mais apaixonante de suas vidas.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: Fic melosinha eu sei, mas às vezes eu começo a escrever e sai isso... heheheh... A próxima vem em muito breve! bjusss**


	3. To be With You

**Título: To be with you**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com ou mmaaryy(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Concluída

**Sinopse:** Songfic da Música do Mr. Big, "To be With you". Mione está decepcionada ao romper seu namoro com um belo garoto sonserino e Harry vê nisso o espaço para finalmente fazer com que ela o leve a sério. Afinal toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade não é mesmo?

_**To Be With You**_

- Sua vez.

…

…

Ron… Não vai jogar? É sua vez...

Eu sei que é minha vez Harry, será que não está vendo que eu estou pensando? – Rony disse impaciente.

Harry respirou fundo, ele sabia sim que Ron estava pensando, mas isso já tinha uns dez minutos, pra que pensar tanto se ele ia acabar ganhando mesmo?

Claro... Fique à vontade.

Obrigado.

Ron continuou o olhar fixo no tabuleiro realmente absorto nas peças, Harry se encostou à cadeira observando a parede, aquilo já estava um tédio. De súbito, numa sucessão rápida de acontecimentos, Hermione apareceu vinda detrás do retrato da mulher gorda, as faces coradas e bufando. Ela jogou agressivamente a bolsa de livros sobre uma poltrona. Rony deu um pulo na cadeira de susto.

Te assustei? – ela perguntou ainda muito séria e com tom ofensivo.

O que você acha?

Se isso quer dizer sim, fico feliz. – ela disse com azedume.

O que deu com você? Brigou com o namoradinho? – Ron questionou voltando a olhar o tabuleiro. Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas parecia ter ficado mais alterada com aquela pergunta.

Talvez. – ela disse entredentes cruzando os braços emburrada.

Ah então foi isso... Mas afinal, o que você esperava de um garoto da sonserina? Me admira que você ainda esteja com seus órgãos todos no lugar, eles estão no lugar não é? – sibilou Ron em tom zombeteiro.

Escuta aqui Ron Weasley... – ela levantou o indicador para ele. – Tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é de alguma de suas piadas inconvenientemente implicantes, então faça um favor a todos os presentes e cale a boca.

Ron pelo contrário se levantou e já preparava para retrucar quando Hermione pegou a bolsa de volta.

Já vi que para variar você não entendeu o sentido exato de "CALAR A BOCA", e como eu não estou com um pingo de saco pra aturar você atacar a mim e a quem quer que seja o garoto que eu decida sair, eu estou indo! – ela começou a andar quase afundando o chão e saiu da sala comunal.

Você viu isso? – Ron disse incrédulo.

Pode deixar, eu vou. – Harry disse se levantando. – Enquanto isso vá pensando aí em como jogar tá?

Hold on little girl

_Aguente garotinha_

show me what he's done to you

_Me mostre o que ele fez com você_

Stand up little girl

_Fique de pé, garotinha_

A broken heart can't be that bad

_Um coração partido não pode ser tão ruim_

Ele saiu percorrendo os mesmos passos que Hermione tinha dado e em alguns minutos encontrou a amiga. Ela estava sozinha, tinha jogado a mochila no chão, cruzado os braços e observava o pátio, encostada em uma coluna. Estava furiosa. Harry chegou ao lado de Hermione esbarrando de leve no braço dela, para dizer que tinha chegado. Imediatamente a menina o encarou e sem que ele dissesse uma palavra sequer, começou a falar.

Ele TERMINOU comigo. – ela disse aumentando o tom da voz na palavra principal.

Mesmo? – Harry perguntou realmente chocado.

Hermione namorava Louis, monitor chefe da sonserina, há alguns meses. Ron e Harry é claro não gostavam no garoto, mas ele nem imaginava que a figa que eles vinham fazendo tinha sido tão forte e que Hermione e o namorado finalmente haviam rompido. Não que ele desejasse o mal para a amiga, muito pelo contrário, por isso mesmo que Harry achava que ela não deveria ficar com Louis, sempre teve a impressão que ele não a merecia.

Mesmo. – ela confirmou. – Ele disse que eu sou uma alucinada por regras, lições e exames, e que já tinha sofria pressão demais dos colegas e dos pais por estar namorando uma grifinória para ter que suportar os meus chiliques e obsessões. – concluiu com tom indignado.

Ele disse ISSO? – harry perguntou também revoltado.

Sim, e isso foi exatamente antes de dizer, "Então gatinha, é isso, acabou".

Patife. – Ele disse calmamente. – Esse cara só pode ter bomba de bosta na cabeça no lugar de cérebro Mione.

É, eu acho que há uma grande probabilidade de você estar certo.

Probabilidade, não. Eu estou certo e eu também estava certo ao dizer que você não fosse se envolver com esse garoto, ele não te merece.

Você acha que sou paranóica? Pode ser sincero. – ela não parecia ter ouvido nada que ele tinha dito.

Você não é paranóica, e não sei se você ouviu, mas eu acabei de dizer que...

Não, porque... Eu só posso ser, realmente uma obcecada, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, você sabe.

Não é a primeira vez porque você escolhe muito mal e...

Eu não escolho mal, o problema é que não há muita escolha se os homens são todos farinha do mesmo saco, crápulas!

Opa, então eu sou a farinha que caiu do saco porque não sou um crápula, se você tivesse ficado comigo ao invés desse cara você saberia, mas você não me escuta nunca mesmo...

Hermione virou os olhos suspirando

Harry, me poupe...

O quê? – ele perguntou desentendido

Não é hora para senso de humor. – ela disse muito séria. Harry gargalhou.

Senso de humor? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. – Senso de humor. É como eu disse... Você não me escuta... O que quer que eu diga então?

De preferência algo totalmente parcial e ao meu favor e que é claro não me faça sentir pior por ter sido rejeitada, algo assim, você sabe o que fazer.

when it's through, it's through

_Quando está terminado, está terminado_

Fate will twist the both of you

_O destino mudará vocês dois_

So come on baby come on over

_Então vamos lá baby, chegue aqui _

Let me be the one to show you

_Deixe-me ser aquele a te mostrar..._

Ok... Mione... – ele tocou os ombros dela. – Você é uma garota demais, mesmo, eu não estou dizendo só pra te aliviar, eu realmente acho isso. O Louis é um trasgo desprovido de cérebro por ter resolvido terminar desse jeito, e pode ter certeza que ele vai se arrepender terrivelmente de ter feito isso, num futuro não muito distante, mas agora, nesse momento você tem que enfrentar que acabou e tentar retirar alguma coisa boa dessa experiência, sair mais madura do que você já é. Então levante essa cabeça e goles pra frente, você não vai se deixar abalar por um imbecil como ele vai? Eu mesmo digo que não, porque você é forte, já enfrentou barras muito piores do que essa e deu a volta por cima, vai ser muito fácil esquecer esse babaca.

Você é muito bom nisso, sabia? – ela disse depois de acompanhar cada palavra que ele dizia com expressões positivas.

Eu sei, e em muitas outras coisas também. – ele se gabou arrumando charmosamente os cabelos.

Eu juro que não consigo me lembrar quando você se tornou esse ser incrivelmente convencido. – Hermione falou sorrindo enquanto Harry apanhava a bolsa dela do chão.

Bah... – ele começou a caminhar com o braço sobre os ombros de Hermione. – Eu não sou convencido eu só sou...

Já sei... É "realista". – ela interrompeu.

Exatamente. Mas voltando ao assunto do momento... Eu só espero que a senhorita escolha melhor da próxima vez.

Ah Harry...

Eu sei que tem uma fila de aspirantes ao posto de seu namoradinho. Mas use a sua inteligência para analisar bem...

Primeiramente, Sr. Potter, o Senhor está totalmente equivocado, porque eu não tenho conhecimento de fila nenhuma!

Não seja cínica, eu mesmo estou nessa fila há anos e sempre que tem uma brecha eu estou lá gritando "Me escolha! Me escolha!", mas você não escuta e nunca chega a minha vez, isso é frustrante sabia?

Hermione riu satisfeita olhando o amigo de lado.

Você não perde a forma Harry. – ela disse ainda sorrindo. – Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir depois de levar um fora...

É né? Que bom que alguém curte. – ele falou desanimado.

Harry suspirou cansado e continuou andando. Será que ele tinha um senso de humor assim tão magnífico que tudo que ele dizia podia ser interpretado como brincadeira? Era bem interessante porque justamente com Hermione isso acontecia o tempo todo. Só que nem sempre Harry estava brincando... Tudo bem que houve um tempo em que ele brincava muito com a amiga, principalmente no sexto ano e eram coisas bobas e pouco pervertidas. Mas há algum tempo ele realmente estava sendo sincero ao cogitar a hipótese de sair com Mione, e buscava insinuar isso para amiga, de forma sutil, sempre que entravam no assunto de garotos e garotas ele tentava sugerir ou até mesmo se promover, porém só havia conseguido arrancar boas risadas de Hermione, que interpretava tudo como brincadeira, e ele acabava no vácuo, como agora.

I'm the one who wants to be with you

_Eu sou aquele que deseja estar com você_

Deep inside I hope you feel it too

_Bem no fundo, eu espero que você sinta isso também_

Waited on a line of greens and blues

_Esperei numa fila de novatos e tristes_

Just to be the next to be with you

_Apenas para ser o próximo a ficar com você_

Só lhe doía muito ver a amiga se decepcionando com caras estúpidos e que não a mereciam. Ele podia até tolerar que ela achasse que tudo era brincadeira, mas ver Hermione com algum outro garoto, ou sofrendo, isso sim era muito difícil. Por esse motivo ele ficou até a hora do jantar procurando distrair Hermione ao máximo, quem sabe assim bem no fundo alguma coisa mudasse para ela, em relação a ele, ou finalmente ela pudesse entender que Harry estava ali, afinal, disposto a oferecer... Um pouco mais. Apenas esperando sua vez chegar.

Ela já estava bem mais calma quando eles foram para o salão principal, e Ron que parecia um pouco receoso quase não falou durante o jantar. Não é que ele estava tentando ser sensato? Eles até estavam conseguindo manter um diálogo civilizado. Incrível!

Ron... Para com isso! Fecha a boca! – Hermione pediu com expressão de repulsa. Ron engoliu com dificuldade.

Hey... Harry. Sabe aquela Lorenna, do quarto ano? – o ruivo praticamente cochichou para Harry.

Quem?

Aquela loirinha... – disse Ron. Harry refletiu.

O que tem ela? – Hermione perguntou interessada.

Ouvi por aí que ela está afim de você, Harry. – Ron respondeu para o amigo.

É mesmo? – Harry disse com um sorriso.

É... Então posso mandar ela pegar a senha? – Rony zombou.

Não... Diga a ela que eu sinto muito, mas... – ele falou com uma expressão de dor. - Meu coração já tem dona.

O quê? Ela é uma gata sabia?

Hermione é mais. – ele disse dando de ombros. Hermione gargalhou.

Eu já sabia... – ela se gabou.

Você vai dispensar uma gatinha daquelas pela Hermione? – Ron perguntou incrédulo.

Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca, Ron Weasley! – Hermione brincou.

Eu vou... Sabe Ron... Eu acho que depois dessas decepções amorosas que a Hermione sofreu eu posso finalmente ter uma chance! – ele bradou. Dessa vez foram os outros dois que riram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando foi que ele se tornou esse humorista? – Ron questionou.

Deve ter sido exatamente depois que ele se tornou o convencido que já conhecemos. – Mione respondeu num cochicho.

Harry balançou a cabeça desacreditado, enquanto os dois que pareciam já ter terminado de jantar ainda sorriam.

Pelo jeito você já está ótima né Mione? – Ron falou se levantando.

Só parece. Levar um fora não é fácil.

Eu que o diga! – Harry os acompanhou para fora do salão. – Se levar **um** fora não é fácil, o que dizer de mim? Eu perdi as contas de quantos "foras" já levei dessa aí.

Ron e Mione encararam Harry e viraram os olhos.

Hey, não venha querer bancar a vítima... Quem foi chutada pelo namorado fui eu.

Ela tem razão, Harry...

Ela tem razão? Por que você foi ficar com ele então? Nós avisamos... – ele olhou para Ron e pediu confirmação.

Nisso, o Harry está certo!

Mas será que vocês não vêem que ficar jogando isso na minha cara não vai adiantar nada?

Ok... Só escute da próxima vez que avisarmos. – Ron sugeriu.

Oh... – ela começou desanimada. – Eu tenho que ir fazer ronda agora... Vejo vocês depois.

Hermione saiu caminhando para o outro lado. Ron observou a amiga saindo encolhendo os olhos.

Acha que ela vai ficar segura? – o ruivo perguntou com voz tenebrosa.

Com o Louis a solta? Definitivamente, não.

Vamos seguí-la. – sugeriu misterioso.

Não Ron... Não vamos. Ela também não vai voltar pra ele. – Harry seguiu puxando o amigo pelo braço

Não sei não... Ela está sensível, abalada, afinal ela foi rejeitada.

Ah Ron... Nada disso teria acontecido se ela tivesse me ouvido, ela estaria em paz e amada se tivesse ficado comigo. – ele disse com naturalidade.

Sabe... As pessoas podem ouvir isso e até acreditar.

Não diga... E como eu faço pra Hermione acreditar?

Como assim? Ela sabe que você está brincando, não precisa se preocupar.

Esse é o ponto. Quem disse que eu estou brincando? – Ron parou de andar e olhou para Harry.

Não está?

Na verdade, não. – admitiu.

Quer dizer que...

Sim, eu adoraria sair com a Hermione. – completou. – Mas ela acha que eu estou brincando, não é?

Ela acha, eu também achava, você parece estar brincando... – ele disse acusador.

Mas não estou. E mesmo se estivesse, você nunca ouviu que "toda brincadeirinha tem um fundo de verdade"?

O que pretende fazer sobre isso?

O que você sugere? Você tem mais experiência com Hermione do que eu.

Por que você não tenta dizer isso a ela? – Ron sugeriu. Harry olhou para o amigo com uma expressão de ironia.

Jura? – ele falou sarcástico. – E quantas vezes você acha que vou ter que fazer isso pra que ela acredite?

Não, Harry... Acho que você deveria tentar dizer de uma forma... Diferente. Entendeu? Como você me falou agora.

Harry pareceu se concentrar.

É... Vou considerar essa perspectiva.

Build up your confidence

_Construa sua confiança_

So you can be on top for once

_De modo que você consiga estar no topo uma vez _

Wake up who cares about

_Acorde! Quem se importa com_

Little boys that talk too much

_Garotinhos que falam demais?_

Harry... Pare. – ela advertiu quando atravessavam o jardim entre risos. – Hey... Sério... Pare com isso.

Pela terceira vez seguida Harry tocava com a ponta dos dedos a orelha da garota enquanto andavam.

Por quê? – ele repetiu o gesto. Hermione se esquivou.

Porque eu tenho cócegas!

Mas logo aí?

O que tem demais eu ter cócegas na orelha?

É esquisito. Você não nunca pode tocar sua orelha?

Eu posso. Outras pessoas é que não podem.

Ahhh... Acho que entendi... Aí é seu ponto fraco então? – ele perguntou malicioso.

Também. – ela respondeu sem constrangimento.

"Também"? Têm outros?

Têm vários...

É bom você me dizer... Eu vou precisar saber de tudo isso para quando ficarmos juntos. – ele disse levantando a sobrancelha colocando o braço sobre o ombro dela. Hermione riu e já se preparava para responder quando os dois esbarraram em alguém.

Desculpe... – Harry disse de imediato.

Só então ele reparou que aquele era Louis. Hermione parou se sorrir imediatamente ao olhar para o ex-namorado e encarou o chão.

Oi Mione. – garoto disse após alguns segundos.

Oi. – Hermione respondeu.

Louis tentou exibir um sorriso e em seguida voltou a andar. Harry então apertou mais forte o ombro de Hermione e a conduziu a um local menos movimentado do corredor. Notou que ela estava com os olhos brilhantes e as lágrimas quase caíam.

Hey... Não… Não fique assim. – ele consolou. A garota respirou fundo para aliviar as lágrimas.

É só que... Eu lembrei de todas aquelas coisas que ele me disse e...

Mione... Esquece isso! Quem se importa com o que esse garotinho estúpido fala hein? Nada do que ele te disse era verdade, foram só grosserias.

Jura?

Claro! Ele usou isso como justificativa para própria burrice, você não vai derramar uma lágrima por ele, está me entendendo?

E se eu não conseguir?

Consegue sim! Você duelou com comensais da morte Mione... Agora vai ficar chorando por um trasgo ambulante que não te deu valor?

Você está certo. – ela disse resignada acenando com as mãos fechadas. – Eu não vou chorar, eu vou esquecê-lo, totalmente.

I seen it all go down

_Eu vi isso tudo acontecer_

Your game of love was all rained out

_Seu jogo do amor foi totalmente cancelado por causa da chuva _

So come on baby, come on over

_Então vamos lá, baby, chegue aqui_

Let me be the one to hold you

_Deixe-me ser aquele a te abraçar..._

Assim que se fala.

Eu vou conseguir.

Claro que vai!

Preciso de ajuda... – ela disse numa súplica.

Hey eu estou aqui com você. – ele pegou as mãos dela e apertou. – Eu vou te ajudar a superar essa.

Harry... – ela fez um biquinho. – Você é um doce!

Eu sei disso. Vem aqui, deixa eu te dar um abraço.

Hermione sorriu e passou os braços sobre os ombros de Harry, que a abraçou apertado e com carinho.

Mas que casal lindo... – Ron zombou ao lado deles.

Eu também acho. – Harry disse depois que eles se soltaram.

Mas é claro! Se nós dois estamos nele, o que mais poderia ser? Lindo, no mínimo! – ela falou sorrindo e com o indicador levantado.

Ah Merlin... Você está ficando igualzinha a ele, isso é algum carma pra mim?

Cale a boca. – Mione disse ainda semi abraçada com Harry.

Ok... Já vi que interrompi o casalzinho. Mas poxa Mione, você é muito rápida sabia?

Como ele é engraçado! – ela disse irônica se soltando de Harry e dando tapinhas em Ron.

Ai... Isso dói. – Ron reclamou enquanto Harry gargalhava. – Hey... Sua homicida... Já chega! Eu vou dar o fora daqui.

O ruivo saiu se esquivando de Mione, que parecia triunfante. Harry se aproximou da amiga mansamente.

Onde é que estávamos? – ele disse malicioso.

Indo pra biblioteca! – ela o puxou pelo braço.

Não era bem isso que estávamos fazendo quando o Ron chegou...

Eu achei que você ia comigo na biblioteca... – ela falou naturalmente. Harry suspirou.

Tudo bem... Esse foi apenas o meu segundo fora de hoje, já houve dias piores. Mas Merlin está vendo como eu me esforço pra ficar com essa garota...

Hermione riu e caminhou ao lado do amigo.

I'm the one who wants to be with you

_Eu sou aquele que deseja estar com você_

Deep inside I hope you feel it too

_Bem no fundo, eu espero que você sinta isso também_

Waited on a line of greens and blues

_Esperei numa fila de novatos e tristes_

Just to be the next to be with you

_Apenas para ser o próximo a ficar com você_

Ron agora fazia o possível para deixar Harry e Mione sozinhos, ele fazia tanto isso que a garota já estava começando a estranhar. Harry, por sua vez, até que gostava disso e durante as duas semanas seguintes ele fez o pós-máximo pra que Hermione notasse o seu "charme", como ele mesmo descrevia. È... Nesses últimos dias ele estava com essa idéia fixa, ficar com Hermione, mas primeiro ela tinha que esquecer Louis. Quando isso acontecesse, Harry estava decidido a não deixar outro passar na sua frente, não mais uma vez.

Ele estava aproveitando que Hermione estava fazendo a ronda para dar uma limpeza em sua firebolt quando Ron apareceu de súbito no dormitório, e a cara não era das melhores.

Você não sabe da última. – ele disse numa expressão que misturava desânimo com revolta.

Não devo saber mesmo, está afim de me contar?

Ginny está saindo com um garoto. – disse Rony entredentes.

Isso é bom não? Seria preocupante se fosse com uma garota... – zombou Harry. Ron virou os olhos e ignorou o comentário.

Você vai cair pra trás quando eu disser quem!

Diga quem.

_Louis_.

Harry cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

Que... Merda. Hermione já sabe?

Eu acho que não, mas vai descobrir fácil, fácil. Não se fala em outra coisa na Grifinória! – Harry se levantou da cama para sair do dormitório. – Aonde vai?

Contar a ela antes que ela saiba pelos outros! – ele respondeu já descendo as escadas.

Ao chegar na sala comunal ele se sentou próximo à lareira e ficou esperando Mione chegar. Não demorou muito pra que ela aparecesse depois de atravessar o retrato e viesse até onde ele estava.

Oi... – ela sentou ao lado ele.

Mione... Tudo bem?

Tudo sim.

Como foi a ronda?

Até que foi tranqüila, hoje. – ela respondeu naturalmente.

Que bom... Ehr... Eu estava querendo falar com você.

Sou toda ouvidos.

Bem... É um assunto chato, mas você vai acabar sabendo de qualquer forma, então é melhor que você saiba por mim.

Por Merlin, fale logo Harry...

É só que... Eu soube que o Louis está... Saindo com a Ginny. – ele disse com cautela. Mione continuou impassível.

Era só isso?

Era. – Harry disse intrigado. – Achei que você não ia gostar nada de saber disso.

Harry eu sei que eu deveria ficar chateada, mas... Já tem uns dias que eu não tenho mais pensado no Louis e sinceramente, saber disso não me abalou nem um pouco, se ele está mesmo saindo com alguma garota eu espero que dê tudo certo pra eles. – ela terminou sorrindo. Harry estava perplexo, mas orgulhoso.

Uau... Esse você esqueceu em tempo recorde!

Vai ver é porque eu nem gostava dele de verdade. – ela deu de ombros.

Harry sorriu. "Ela esqueceu Louis".

Você é maluco Harry James Potter!

Por quê?

Está tarde! Nós não deveríamos estar andando por aí!

Ah Mione... Já fizemos coisas muito piores e além do mais você é monitora e só está estendendo um pouco sua ronda.

Obrigada por me lembrar desses detalhes. – ela disse irônica.

Por nada! E vê se não reclama e também não fica sendo irônica, você que disse que queria ir lá.

Eu sei, mas eu quis dizer na luz do dia!

De dia não tem graça.

Por quê não? No dia daria pra ver mais coisas, a paisagem inteira...

Mas não daria pra ver as estrelas. – ele retrucou.

Ta ok... Já me convenceu... Mas poxa, como é longe!

O que você queria? É a torre mais alta do castelo, se tivéssemos vindo de vassouras seria muito mais rápido.

De jeito nenhum, prefiro andar os quilômetros necessários.

Se você não gosta de altura porque está indo lá?

Só não me agrada ter que voar, mas estando num local seguro, tudo bem pode ser alto.

Num local seguro? Você não confia em mim?

É claro que confio... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Harry.

Ok... Já estamos chegando... Só mais algumas escadas.

Oh Merlin... – ela reclamou. – Ah... Nem te contei... Louis teve agora pouco lá na sala dos monitores.

O quê?

Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

E o que ele queria?

Entre outras besteiras, queria me dizer que estava muito arrependido e pediu pra voltar a me namorar. – ela comunicou sorrindo. Harry parou de andar, pasmo.

E o que você disse?

Eu mandei ele lamber sabão. – respondeu com naturalidade. Harry gargalhou.

Sério?

Seríssimo. Você vai ficar aí parado ou vai voltar a andar?

Não precisa. – Harry respondeu sorrindo. – Chegamos.

Ele retirou a varinha das vestes e murmurando algumas palavras na direção da fechadura, fez a porta se abrir.

Bem vinda à torre mais alta de Hogwarts, a melhor vista só para sócios! – ele bradou entrando no local e abrindo os braços.

Há algum tempo Harry tinha achado no mapa do maroto o caminho exato para aquele lugar que acabou se tornando atração para as pessoas mais amigáveis da Grifinória. Ele ia muito lá para pensar, a vista era magnífica, abrangia os campos, a floresta, o lago, Hogsmead o luar e as estrelas. Era inspirador.

Uau. – Hermione disse já se aproximando da baixa mureta de apoio e admirando a paisagem. – Esse lugar é demais!

Também acho! – ele conjurou o suntuoso estofado e se sentou mirando o céu em seguida. Hermione se jogou ao seu lado.

Eu adorei! Dá pra ver tudo daqui... É simplesmente, a melhor parte de Hogwarts!

Melhor que a biblioteca? – ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

De certa forma sim. – respondeu após refletir um pouco.

Harry começou a rir subitamente

O que é engraçado?

Imaginar Louis lambendo sabão. – ele disse entre risos. Hermione o acompanhou. – Esse fora foi ótimo! Foi mais cruel que os meus!

Ah seu bobo, eu só segui seu conselho e o esqueci.

Você está de parabéns. Mas vê se também aceita meus conselhos quando eu disser que o cara não serve pra você. – ele gesticulou com o indicador apontado para ela.

Tá bom... Eu vou tentar.

Aliás... – começou parecendo ainda continuar o que estava falando antes. – Você poderia simplesmente me escolher dessa vez.

Ah... Lá vem ele se gabar.

Não... Não é me gabar... Veja bem o seu histórico, vamos recapitular está bem?

Tudo bem... Recapitulemos.

Primeiro... O Ron... – Harry começou. Hermione resmungou algo inteligível. – Quando você veio me falar que você e o Ron... Bem... Que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês, o que eu disse? Hein? Eu falei... "Mione... Não sei não, mas acho que esse negócio não vai dar certo... Não vá ficar com o Ron, tem o Harry, um cara boa pinta e legal, fica com ele, com-o-Harry".

Ela riu satisfeita.

Você fica muito engraçado falando de si mesmo na terceira pessoa sabia?

É eu sei, porque naquele dia foi exatamente isso que você disse... Mais uma vez não me ouviu e ficou com o Ron, sua teimosa!

Olha só isso foi apenas um acidente de percurso, tá bom?

No fim do sexto ano Ron e Mione haviam tido uma coisa juntos, que Harry costumava chamar de namoro relâmpago, pois só havia durado 36 horas.

Acidente que poderia perfeitamente ter sido evitado. Mas... Prosseguindo... Depois teve o Marc, aquele FURA FILA, que passou na minha frente. – Hermione gargalhou. – Quer dizer, mais uma vez... Não ria, é sério... Ele não podia ter tomado a minha vez daquele jeito.

Você... É... Hilário! – ela disse tomando fôlego.

Harry respirou fundo.

Why be alone when we can be together baby

_Por que ficar sozinha quando nós podemos ficar juntos baby?_

You can make my life worthwile

_Você pode fazer minha vida valer a pena_

and I can make you start to smile

_E eu posso te fazer começar a sorrir_

O que eu vou ter que fazer pra você me levar a sério hein? – ele disse mansamente passando o braço em volta dela. Hermione escorou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Eu já te levo a sério, Harry James.

Ah... Entendi... Você faz isso por pura maldade, porque sabe que eu sou totalmente louco por você. – ele falou naturalmente. Ela riu. – Acertei em cheio né?

Harry... Você não existe. Mas eu já me recuperei do Louis, não precisa ficar tentando me fazer rir.

Por que você acha que eu estou tentando te fazer rir? Eu não estou tentando fazer isso, eu estou sendo sincero, mas você nunca me leva a sério e escolhe outro babaca ao invés de mim. – ele disse emburrado, fazendo um bico.

Ah... Você fica lindo assim zangado sabia? – ela deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele.

Obrigado. – ele disse alegremente e repetiu o gesto dela dando um beijo na bochecha.

Aproveitando o momento ele começou a percorrer a face dela descendo pelo pescoço em beijos que ficavam mais prolongados à medida que se aproximavam da orelha de Hermione. Ele ficou satisfeito ao sentir a pele dela se arrepiar, percebeu que Mione estava sorrindo quando beijou de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Harry... – ela disse rindo. – Não... Faz isso... Eu tenho cócegas. – Ela o afastou lentamente, ofegante dos risos e deu uma palmadinha no ombro dele. – Você está se aproveitando da minha fraqueza!

Não consegui resistir. Desculpe...– ele falou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Vou pensar no seu caso.

Você bem que gostou espertinha... – ele deu uma piscadela. Hermione sorriu.

Engraçadinho. – ela assanhou mais o cabelo dele e voltou a observar o céu.

Harry se levantou parando na frente dela, colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Mione... Falando sério agora, será que podemos falar sério? – ele ponderou. Agora ele ia tentar fazer as coisas... Diferentes. Como Ron havia sugerido.

Hum... Podemos, claro.

Então tá... Eu estava pensando se nós não poderíamos... Sei lá... Sair juntos qualquer dia desses. – disse com cautela.

Mas...

Eu sei que já saímos juntos, mas eu quis dizer, só nós dois. Sem o Ron entende? Como um... Encontro. – concluiu.

Hermione não estava rindo, será que finalmente ela havia captado que Harry não estava brincando quando se referia a _eles_?

É sério? – ela disse com uma expressão interrogativa

Seríssimo. Que bom que perguntou dessa vez. – ele sorriu gentilmente e estendeu a mão pra que ela se levantasse a conduzindo para observar a vista de pé.

Eu sempre pensei que você estivesse...

Brincando, eu sei. Algum dia eu estive mesmo, mas... Sei lá... Nós dois estamos sozinhos agora, será que não estaríamos melhor juntos, de... Outra forma? – ele tocou a mão dela e acariciou. – De repente eu acho que a gente ia dar certo, nós já damos certo assim... Seria só uma... Evolução.

Ela sorriu e parecia pasma.

Você pode ter razão. – disse quase sem fôlego voltando a sorrir. – A gente daria certo.

Não tenho dúvidas. Eu no mínimo posso te fazer sorrir, isso é um fato. – Ela abriu mais o sorriso. – E você... Você já significa muito pra mim, e eu acho que você pode dar algum sentido pra minha vida, sabe... Fazer valer a pena.

Que lindo... Ninguém nunca me disse algo assim antes... – ela falou encantada e tocou de leve a face dele.

É porque eu sou único... – começou convencido. – E também eu não sou ninguém, eu sou o Harry sabe? Aquele cara que quer ficar com você...

I'm the one who wants to be with you

_Eu sou aquele que deseja estar com você_

Deep inside I hope you feel it too

_Bem no fundo, eu espero que você sinta isso também_

Waited on a line of greens and blues

_Esperei numa fila de novatos e tristes_

Just to be the next to be with you

_Apenas para ser o próximo a ficar com você_

Ah... O Harry... Eu o conheço muito bem... Um garoto lindo e muito legal...

Ele é sim, sem dúvida. Então... Quem sabe... A gente devesse tentar, sair junto qualquer dia desses, amanhã pra Hogsmead talvez... – sugeriu bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Deixe-me pensar... – ela sorriu e passou os braços sobre os ombros dele. – É... Acho que podemos tentar sim...

Você não vai se arrepender.

Eu também acho... – ela disse nervosamente. - E... Isso é tão... Louco!

Louco é bom? – ele questionou se concentrando.

Eu não sei. Eu acho que... Sim. – ela falou sem jeito – Estou nervosa, de repente não consigo parar de sorrir e de me perguntar... – ela parou de falar e parecia um pouco constrangida.

De se perguntar... – ele fez menção pra que ela prosseguisse.

De me perguntar... Por que você ainda não me beijou.

Harry sorriu de forma sedutora e levou a mão ao pescoço de Hermione a puxando para mais perto.

Talvez... Porque eu esteja querendo te torturar. – ele disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.

Não seria de _se _torturar? – ela sorriu marotamente.

É... Você sabe que me venceu.

Além do mais... Quem garante que você é tão bom quanto você diz que é?

Dito isso ele olhou mais uma vez a face e o sorriso convidativo de Hermione. Era irresistível e ela sabia, mas Harry queria torturá-la, isso era um fato. Foi com esse pensamento que ele lentamente rompeu o espaço que ainda os separava. Ele começou passeando os lábios pela face de Mione alcançando o pescoço, sorriu ao sentir a fina pele se arrepiar gradativamente e a respiração dela ofegar. A pele de Mione emanava um perfume frutal intenso que ele se sentiu tentado a provar, para isso mordiscou de leve o pescoço da garota parando especialmente no lóbulo da orelha, o que fez Hermione agarrar forte sua nuca o fazendo encará-la. Ela mordia levemente o lábio inferior e ainda o segurava com firmeza com um olhar indecifrável, mas penetrante, que o fazia tremer de tão fixo e sedutor que era.

Ele deu um meio sorriso de canto de boca e num ímpeto obedeceu à ordem que todos os seus músculos gritavam. Lentamente os centímetros que os separavam foram sumindo e Harry sentiu seus lábios encostarem-se aos da garota à sua frente. O toque, a maciez, o cheiro da pele dela, o calor que se espalhou gradativamente por seu corpo, tudo isso explodiu simultaneamente quando seus lábios se alojaram nos de Mione iniciando uma carícia prazerosa e peculiar. As explosões continuavam a percorrer as partes mais inusitadas do corpo de Harry aumentando a cada segundo que ele a tinha assim tão próxima. Era um toque indescritível e incomparável a qualquer outro que ele teve antes.

Pela primeira vez ele estava totalmente rendido, confiante e apto a tomá-la nos braços. Com essa certeza Harry prendeu o lábio inferior de Mione entre os dentes, ela em reação deslizou suas unhas pelos cabelos dele chocando com mais firmeza a boca contra a dele, o que Harry entendeu como mais um convite e obedeceu tocando com ardência e lentidão a língua da garota com a sua. Ele prolongava cada movimento ao máximo, e ela correspondia numa sincronia majestosa que o deixava mais sedento e alucinado por mais e mais, perdido no sabor e calor que emanava dela e na ardência de sentir Mione arranhar suas costas e apertar sua nuca e mordiscar seu lábio e beijar seu queixo e ofegar sorrindo no reencontro de suas bocas. Naquele instante Harry e Hermione se conheceram, romperam todas as barreiras de pudor e restrição que a amizade tinha levantado. Eles eram apenas Harry e Hermione enlaçados por algo novo, arrebatados, cúmplices. Eles eram apenas Harry e Hermione.

Nossa! – Harry exclamou ofegante quando Hermione se afastou dele. – Que... Demais!

Você ainda não viu nada Potter... – Hermione disse com voz mansa balançando de leve o queixo dele e já andando de costas para sair.

Mesmo? – ele disse animado. – Não tem problema, me mostra tudo!

Tsc, tsc... – ela balançou o indicador negativamente. – Hoje não.

Ah... Quando então? – questionou, ela refletiu.

Amanhã em Hogsmead... Talvez. Se você se comportar bem, é claro. – Harry acenou positivamente. – E vê se não se atrasa tá bem? – conclui repreensiva.

Sim senhora!

Ela soltou um beijinho para ele antes de desaparecer atrás da porta. Harry respirou fundo e tocou de leve os lábios abrindo em seguida um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"_Amanhã em Hogsmead"._

**N/A: Sabe que eu até gostei dessa? Deve ter sido pela música que eu adooooro muito, se vocês puderem ouvir, o efeito é bem melhor! Ahh uma enquete: Vocês querem continuação? P**

**Telmie** : É... Eu tentei mesmo colocar a Cho bem fiel à realidade dela: CHATA! Hehehehe Que bom que vc gostou do Harry na 2ª songfic, impossível não escrever o Harry fofo! Esteja como esteja... Afinal ,estamos falando do Harry e Não do Rony... P Ahh eu conheço sim essa outra música da Alicia, e tbm já vi o clipe, é belíssima!

**Nessa J. Potter **: Meninaaaa... Que bom que você curtiu Girlfriend... Eu simplesmente amei escrever essa song, nem eu mesma sei de onde tive essa idéia, aliás, eu sei sim, quando ouvi a música eu pensei "Meo... É essa! É "A Song"! Olha só... A thing about you ficou REALMENTE melosa, não é a minha favorita, mas convenhamos, é Roxette cara! P Não tinha como não ser melosa, apesar dos pesares tem gente que gosta de melosidade e eu to kerendo escrever realmente songs de todas as formas possíveis, como diz o titulo, claro com um final H²! Mas sim... O capítulo VI de Contra a Parede está quase concluído... Logo logo eu publicarei ok? Brigadinha por ler as fics!

**Brousire** : Olha só, fazer uma continuação para Girlfriend está nos meus planos sim! Pode aguardar. Eu só estou procurando uma música que sirva bem para tema e vou fazer ok?

**Jessy **: Que ótimo que vc gostou da fic Jessy! E sim a Cho mereceu, graças a merlin o Harry não a atura não é mesmo? Bju

**Witchysha** : Brigada menina! Virão muitas songs por aí ainda!

**Thurner **: Eu sei que vc amou ehheehhe :D E brigadinha pelos "e's" e os "que's" que vc colocou nessa viu?

**JessicaReis** : Nuss... Vc curte mais as melosas? Então "A thing about you" foi perfeita pra vc, apesar de não serem minhas favoritas ainda farei umas melosinhas!

**Ana Jully Potter **: Ahhh que maravilha ver vc comentando aqui garota, melhor ainda saber que vc gostou, pq vc sabe né eu sou viciada em "Ódio ou amor", por falar nisso to ansiosa pra ver o Harry voltar a vida de Mione e eu espero que ele tenha uma ÓTIMA EXPLICAÇÃO pro sumiço viu? Hehehehe

**Júlia** : Eiiiiii... Não morra do coração ainda não pq vc tem q ler todas outras fics q vou publicar... ueheuheue Brincadeirinha... Que bom que vc gostou, mas realmente quem não keria um amigo igual a esse hein? Waleu aí por ler...

**MioneGrangerPotter **: Brigadinha pela review... Espero que vc continue gostando.! Bjuuu

**Lilian Pendragon **: Vão ter muuuuuitas ainda, até aonde eu tiver imaginação pra inventar! E eu vou passar lá nas suas fics assim que der viu? Bjão!

**Ca-cacazinha **: Poxa, que bom que vc gostou, espero que goste dessa também! Bjuu

**Srta. Granger Potter **: Waleu Gabyyy... Eu amo muito esse casal por isso sempre que der estarei escrevendo!


	4. When You're Gone

**Título: When you're Gone**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com ou mmaaryy(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Concluída

**Sinopse:** Songfic da música do Bryan Adams, "When you're gone". Harry e Mione moram a um ano na mesma república na faculdade de Oxford, mas num belo dia de verão Hermione resolve se mudar e com isso vira a vida de Harry de cabeça para baixo.

_**When You're Gone**_

Ele estava com insônia há alguns dias, e por isso passeava pela milésima vez pelos corredores da casa. Se soubesse que ficaria nesse estado teria medido muito bem as palavras antes de usá-las. É... Não havia nada para fazer, nada que pudesse distraí-lo ou mesmo aliviá-lo. O ponto que tinha chegado era realmente irremediável, tinha que suportar a situação, afinal ele que havia criado. Mais uma vez. Agora só conseguia pensar nela, isso realmente ocupava todo seu tempo.

Harry sentou no espaçoso estofado da sala e tratou de observar o teto. Ron havia chegado para passar o verão com ele naquela noite, e ele achava essa altura o amigo já deveria estar roncando. Enganou-se ao notar que Ron descia as escadas bocejando e caminhando até ele.

- O que houve, porque ainda está acordado? – o ruivo perguntou do outro sofá.

- Não consigo dormir.

- Por que não?

- Deve ser consciência pesada.

- Ah cara... Não deve ser tão ruim assim... – disse Ron finalizando a frase com outro bocejo.

- E você acha pouco ela achar que eu a expulsei daqui?

- Ela acha isso? Caramba! Você fez serviço completo! – zombou.

- Não tem graça. – Harry disse entre dentes.

- Não tem... Ela já deve estar voltando de Manchester, fica frio.

- É... Deve. – ele disse sem alegria, lembrando em seguida do rosto daquela garota.

Era de se imaginar o que ele faria dali em diante... Pensar nela... Era totalmente imprevisível ele nem suspeitava que pudesse ficar... _Assim_. Arrependido e se sentindo culpado. Tudo bem...Voltemos uma semana no tempo para entender como a situação chegou nesse estado crítico.

I've been wandering around the house all night

**_Eu estive andando pela casa a noite toda _**

wondering what the hell to do

_**Tentando achar alguma coisa pra fazer**_

yeah, i'm trying to concentrate but all i can think of is you

**_Estou tentando me concentrar, mas só consigo pensar em você._**

Flashback

- _Haaaarry!_

Ele terminou de colocar creme na última mecha de cabelo tentando inutilmente domá-lo e perguntou para si mesmo.

- É o meu nome?

- _Harry! Venha aqui agora mesmo!_

Definitivamente era seu nome, não restava dúvida, principalmente se estava soando tão alto.

- Eu já ouvi Hermione! Não precisa fazer com que o campus todo escute!

- _Cale a boca e desça!_

Hermione Jane Granger... Não tinha mudado nadinha, mantinha principalmente esse jeito imperativo e às vezes intragável de ser. Mas Harry permanecia, ainda firme e forte na amizade. Afinal ninguém é perfeito, não é mesmo? Há um ano ele e Hermione moravam na mesma república na faculdade de Oxford. Quando os dois haviam optado pela carreira de auror descobriram que uma faculdade trouxa no currículo era recomendada. Por isso lá estavam eles, justamente como antes, convivendo juntos diariamente. Ron trabalhava com os gêmeos na loja de logros que ia de vento em popa, eles ainda se viam, mas não com tanta freqüência, na maioria das vezes os amigos se reencontravam no verão, fora da pressão das aulas que para Harry era muita e se agravava por ele estar morando com Hermione. A propósito, ela está chamando. Harry deu uma última olhada no espelho e se apressou para sair do quarto, passando por cima da imensa bagunça que este se encontrava.

- Já estou indo... Estou descendo... – ele disse enquanto fazia o percurso. – Pronto... Cheguei! – concluiu ao descer o último degrau.

- Harry James Potter... O... Que... É... Isso? – ela perguntou, e parecia furiosa mostrando na cara de Harry um irreconhecível pedaço de tecido que segurava com a ponta dos dedos.

- Uma peça de vestuário, talvez? – respondeu confuso.

- O que _exatamente_ é isso, Harry? – insistiu.

Ele conseguiu discernir o objeto como sendo sua meia de lã favorita. Mas ela estava perdida há meses! Incrível!

- Ehr... Uma meia?

- Algum dia isso deve ter sido sim, parte de um par de meias, mas agora não passa de matéria inorgânica em estado de decomposição! – ela disse furiosamente. – Você sabe onde eu achei isso? Será que você tem IDÉIA?

- Honestamente... Não.

- Entre a mesa de estar e os dois sofás. Eu nem imagino como chegou lá, aliás, eu imagino sim. Isso é seu, não é? – ela disse com repulsa.

- Meu?? Claro... Que... Não! – mentiu.

- Não seja cínico! É claro que é. – ela retrucou.

- E se for? – ela jogou o objeto sobre ele. - Hey não joga isso em mim!

- Eu só estou devolvendo! E também vou avisar, que da próxima vez que eu encontrar seus objetos pessoais nesse estado de putrefação você vai acordar com eles entre os seus lençóis, mas eu não vou deixar a nossa casa virar uma pocilga!

- Não precisa se estressar tanto... – ele tentou acalmá-la massageando os ombros.

- Você acha que ânsia de vômito que tive ao encontrar sua meia não foi suficiente para me estressar? O que falta então? Ter que encontrar suas "ceroulas"? – ele riu.

- "Ceroulas"? - Harry jogou o resto da meia no lixo e lavava as mãos. - Como você consegue usar esses termos tão antiquados no nosso século?

- Antiquada é a sua definição de higiene. Por acaso você pretendia sair? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

- Não, eu pretendo, no presente.

- De jeito nenhum, você tem que estudar. – ela o deteve na saída da cozinha.

- Estudar? Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione... Estamos no verão!

- Eu estou, mas você não, ou será que esqueceu que sua avaliação final de Direito ambiental é amanhã?

- Não esqueci, mas o que tem demais?

- Tem que você vai estudar!

- Não... Eu já estudei o bastante!

- Se tivesse estudado o bastante não precisaria fazer avaliação final. – ela alegou. Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não tinha o que dizer.

- Eu... Estudo quando voltar.

- Se você se ferrar nessa cadeira eu não vou mover uma pena pra tirá-lo dessa! – ele sorriu charmosamente.

- Eu volto logo e estudo à noite, você pode até me ajudar pra que eu não me ferre. – Harry disse mansamente. Hermione o olhou, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Harry olhou em volta e coçou a cabeça, confuso. – Que silêncio esquisito é esse?

- Luna não está em casa. – Hermione esclareceu.

Luna Lovegood. Sim, quem diria! Luna era ninguém mais ninguém menos que a terceira moradora da república, sua presença no local era facilmente notada visto que ela alegava só conseguir estudar, comer e até mesmo pensar com _new metal_ penetrando em seu cérebro. De todas as expectativas que os amigos havia nutrido a respeito de Luna, a idéia da garota se tornar uma rockeira radical era a mais remota, no entanto a verdadeira.

- Saiu essa manhã quando você ainda estava dormindo. – Hermione continuou se servindo de suco. – Foi passar o verão com o pai.

Uma luz se iluminou na face de Harry. Uma idéia incrível acabara de lhe ocorrer.

- Você... Vai passar o verão com seus pais também, não vai? – ele perguntou cruzando os dedos.

Farras. Mulheres. "Sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll", pensou em perspectiva exagerada. Já conseguia imaginar as maiores raves do campus explodindo em sua casa.

- Não vou não. – Ela respondeu. Harry suspirou decepcionado.

- Mas no último verão você não foi visitar seus pais! – protestou vendo as garotas vestidas de preto e com cigarro nas mãos desaparecerem dentro de bolhas quando Hermione resolvesse ouvir música clássica após o jantar.

- Eu sei. Também não vou dessa vez. – deu de ombros.

- Por que não? Você deveria ir! É verão e são seus pais! Há quanto tempo você não os vê?

- Há muito eu sei. Só que tenho muitas coisas pra fazer, não se esqueça que no início do semestre vou tentar aquela bolsa e além do mais... – ela parou de falar. – Espera aí... Por que esse interesse todo que eu vá passar o verão com meus pais?

- Interesse?? – Balbuciou. – Quê? Interesse nenhum... Eu... Eu só estou perguntando!

Os lábios de Hermione tremeram quando Harry ainda resmungava com um sorriso torto, "Interesse nenhum..."

- Não... Precisa... Responder. – ela disse devagar com expressão decepcionada. – É _tão_ obvio!

- Óbvio? – sorriu sem graça - O quê é óbvio? – Harry perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- É óbvio que você quer se livrar de mim no verão! Se eu continuar aqui provavelmente vou estragar suas festinhas de verão, não é verdade Harry Potter? – ela brigou furiosamente, as faces coradas o indicador apontado para Harry.

- Não, não, não... Eu não disse isso! – ele negou veementemente.

- NEM PRECISAVA, você continua sutil como sempre, mas não se preocupe, eu entendi muito bem que a minha utilidade expira no verão, até porque não vai haver exames, aulas ou qualquer outra atividade que você possa me usar, porque na higiene... Bem... Já percebi que você não liga!

- Hermione não é nada disso, é só que... – titubeou.

- Não precisa se justificar Harry, eu não vou acabar com a nossa amizade porque você não suporta mais morar sob o mesmo teto que eu! – Hermione gritou com voz trêmula. – Eu apenas vou dar um jeito nisso... Se for o que você tanto quer, então tudo bem, hoje mesmo eu saio e deixo você curtir o seu verão EM PAZ!

Ela virou subindo as escadas. Harry ficou parado ainda boquiaberto e alguns segundos depois ouviu a porta do quarto batendo agressivamente.

Tudo bem, ele achava uma boa idéia que Hermione tirasse férias, mas não queria que ela entendesse errado ou mesmo ficasse magoada. Hermione não apareceu por longos minutos, então Harry resolveu seguir e procurar a amiga. Ao chegar no andar de cima ele imediatamente, como tinha costume, entrou no quarto sem bater. Ela estava saindo do banheiro enrolada apenas numa toalha branca, Harry reparou que talvez tivesse sido um pouco rude por entrar daquele modo, mas como já estava lá...

- Olha só, você entendeu tudo errado, eu não queria dizer o que você acha que entendeu, eu não estava expulsando você de casa e...

- Eu não mencionei em nenhum momento que você estava me expulsando, e se você está falando eu acabo de perceber que era exatamente isso que você estava querendo dizer! – ela disse com o indicador levantado.

- Você sabe que eu jamais faria algo assim Hermione. – ele tentou em tom sério. – Então vamos esquecer isso e passemos o verão juntos, vamos nos divertir, vai ser ótimo!

Hermione cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha para ele que sorridente e expressão marota esperava que ela o abraçasse e que fizesse um chocolate quente.

- Esqueça. – ele expirou cansado. – Se tem uma coisa que eu não sou Harry James Potter, é burra. Eu vou passar as duas primeiras semanas do verão na casa da Zoe, já decidi!

- Em Manchester? Mas você nem gosta de lá e...

- E também... – ela o interrompeu. – Decidi outra coisa. Quando voltar eu vou me mudar para o apartamento da Ginny e o Elliot...

- O Quê??

- Você ouviu. E não se preocupe, se precisar de ajuda com alguma matéria é só me ligar.

- Hermione não seja tão cabeça-dura, eu estou me lixando para porcaria de matérias, você sabe disso! Você... – ele levou as mãos aos cabelos nervosamente. - Não... De jeito nenhum, _não vai_ se mudar! Está decidido, não se fala mais nesse assunto dentro desta casa!

- Ah, eu vou sim! Ginny me convidou pra morar com ela, eu vou aceitar, não é você e o seu desejo incontrolável de me ver pelas costas que vai impedir!

Ele cresceu os olhos, indignado.

- E eu?

- Você vai ficar ótimo. Tudo vai melhorar se eu não estiver aqui controlando e infernizando a sua vidinha perfeita. Enfim... Agora vai poder trazer qualquer caloura pra cá sem se importar com o julgamento que sua melhor amiga vai fazer.

- Hey, Eu aprecio muito a sua opinião, até sobre isso. E... Eu não acredito que você vai tomar uma decisão assim precipitada por uma discussão boba!

- Ah é mesmo? Acontece que... Eu já tomei.

- Não, não, não... Você não entendeu. Nós temos que conversar sobre isso.

- Harry, N-Ã-O!

- Mas...

- Será que eu sou assim tão invisível a ponto de você não notar que eu estou querendo ME TROCAR? – ela berrou.

Harry agora se sentiu exageradamente constrangido ao olhar Hermione ainda apenas de toalha, os cabelos molhados lhe caindo pelos ombros, pingos de água escorrendo pelo colo.

- Desculpe. – ele disse pelo canto da boca.

- Pode sair, ou vai querer assistir a isso também?

- Eu _vou_ sair Hermione. – ele caminhou até a porta. –Mas escute bem... Estou indo encontrar o Ron, quando voltar nós vamos conversar, ok? Este assunto não está encerrado, será que você entendeu?

Ela levantou a sobrancelha entediada e retornou para o banheiro.

(Fim do flashback)

E havia sido assim, tirando o pequeno detalhe de que quando Harry retornou do encontro com Ron, Hermione já havia arrumado as coisas e viajado para a casa de Zoe. Ele ficou furioso com o descaso dela com a situação, mas resolveu relevar e deixar para conversar com Hermione quando estivesse mais calma. Afinal, apesar dos pesares ela podia passar o verão fora, só não podia insistir nessa idéia boba de se mudar. Isso não, não mesmo.

well the phone don't ring 'cause my friends ain't home

**_O telefone não toca, pois meus amigos não estão em casa_**

i'm tired of being all alone

_**Estou cansado de ficar sozinho**_

got the tv on 'cause the radio's playing

**_A TV está ligada, pois o rádio está tocando _**

songs that remind me of you

**_Músicas que me lembram você_**

No primeiro dia sozinho em casa, ele acordou radiante e tranqüilo, sem pressões foi fazer sua última avaliação. Ao retornar, oficialmente de férias, ele passou o dia inteiro de bobeira em seu quarto sem se preocupar com as reclamações de Hermione com a desarrumação, ela provavelmente estaria fazendo mil perguntas de como tinha sido a prova.

No segundo dia...

Ah, ele dormiu até tarde, e já cansado de ficar sem fazer nada ele comeu tudo que Hermione procurava evitar nos outros dias, até se arriscou em beber alguma vodka que Luna provavelmente havia esquecido na cozinha. Eu havia esquecido de mencionar que Luna era a guardiã de todo o estoque alcoólico da republica? Provavelmente sim. Ms naquele instante, Harry havia tomado posse. Yeah, Vodka, very much Vodka! Yeahhh. Ele sorriu ao lembrar de Hermione e em como ela ficaria histérica com aquela cena. Maravilha!

No terceiro dia...

Ele reparou que as comidas pesadas e não confiáveis associadas a grande quantidade de Vodka a qual ele não era acostumado causaram um efeito catastrófico que misturava os pesadelos da ressaca com a indigestão e ele ficou na cama, não de bobeira, mas arrasado. Ainda pode conferir todos os detalhes do que havia comido no dia anterior e suportar o fato de não conseguir parar nada no estômago. Ele suspirou ao lembrar de que Hermione estava certa e que ela saberia o feitiço exato para acabar com aquele mal-estar.

No quarto dia...

Ele tinha sua saúde de volta e também o resultado de sua nota de direito ambiental. Chegou felicíssimo por ter passado com uma nota que seria equivalente a "excede expectativas", mas não tinha ninguém em casa a quem ele pudesse contar. Ele guardou cuidadosamente a nota e lembrou de Hermione. Ela daria um jeito de arranjar uma cerveja amanteigada naquele momento ou qualquer coisa do tipo para comemorar, sentiu saudades dela.

No quinto dia...

Ele não tinha hora para acordar e nem motivo para ficar de pé, tampouco algo útil para fazer, a bagunça já não o estava divertindo então ele passou o dia arrumando o quarto e se perguntando o que Hermione estaria fazendo naquele instante.

No sexto dia...

Ele tentou ligar para seus melhores colegas do campus, mas todos estavam viajando, ou fazendo algo melhor. Ele tentou ouvir música, só que não eram suas canções favoritas que estavam tocando, mas as de Hermione. Ele adormeceu com a TV ligada e sonhou com ela.

No sétimo dia...

Ele já não agüentava ficar sozinho então procurou Ron e o chamou para passar o verão com ele na república, entrou no quarto de Hermione no fim da tarde para pegar um pouco de xampu emprestado e sentiu saudades dela.

Assim, a primeira semana já havia passado pois o oitavo dia tinha começado a 45 minutos, e ele se achava extremamente obsessivo por estar fazendo aquele tipo de contagem. Ron resolveu voltar para cama, mas para Harry não ia fazer diferença nenhuma ir pro quarto ou continuar ali, afinal, quem ia se importar? Por isso naquela noite ele dormiu no sofá.

No dia seguinte ele acordou cedo, já que não tinha dormido quase nada, e preparou um equipadíssimo café da manhã, com tudo que tinha direito.

- Bom dia! – Ron disse bocejando ao chegar na mesa.

- Dia.

O ruivo se sentou à mesa e começou a se servir desesperadamente. Harry observou a cena com desgosto, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio, e tomar seu iogurte.

- Você está com uma cara péssima! – Ron disse após engolir com dificuldade. Harry o observou por cima dos óculos.

- Valeu Ron. Você ajuda muito dizendo isso. – retrucou irônico.

- Mas é sério! Você deve ter tido uma noite péssima pra estar com essa cara de zumbi!

- Eu não consegui dormir, a noite inteira.

- Ah cara, qual é? É só Hermione. – falou o ruivo.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta da frente tinha acabado de bater. Alguém havia chegado. Ele abriu um sorriso e se preparou para ver Hermione adentrando na cozinha a qualquer momento. Mas, para sua surpresa, uma garota de cabelos extremamente loiros, agora curtos, pele clara, olhos azuis e roupas pretas, adentrou sorridente na cozinha.

- Oi Harry!! Bom dia!

- Luna? Oi! – Harry disse surpreso ao mirar a colega. – Você não tinha ido ver seu pai?

- É, eu tinha. – ela se sentou à mesa. – Mudei de idéia, e acho que eles aprovaram totalmente. Eu estou faminta!

- Uau. – disse Ron ao notar a quantidade de salame, queijo, presunto e pães que Luna se apoderou.

- Acabei resolvendo voltar e os deixar em paz, você sabe, uma semana de jazz e música bruxa da década de 60 foi mais que suficiente, já matei as saudades. E... o que você está fazendo aqui, Ronald? – ela perguntou finalmente notando a presença do ruivo. Ron achou a expressão dela semelhante a de Hermione no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Ah... Ron veio passar uns dias conosco. – Disse Harry apontando o amigo. – Você não se importa, não é Luna?

- E por que eu haveria de me importar Potter? – Luna estendeu a mão para o rapaz. – Como vai, Ron?

- Muito prazer. – Ron disse veementemente pegando a mão dela e balançando com rapidez.

- Certo... Onde está Hermione?

- Ela... Foi passar o verão fora. – Harry disse um pouco constrangido.

- Mesmo? Mas... Os pais dela iam sair em um cruzeiro, então ela não iria visitá-los, pra onde ela foi?

'Cruzeiro?? Então por isso Hermione ficaria em casa! Burro, burro, mil vezes burro!", repreendeu-se ele.

- Ela decidiu ir para a casa da Zoe, aquela amiga de Manchester. – respondeu sério, sem olhá-la.

- Que estranho... Ela sempre disse que preferia hibernar a ter que morar em Manchester... Deve ter tido um bom motivo pra ir pra lá.

- Na verdade... Nós... Tivemos uma pequena briguinha. – Harry explicou fazendo uma careta.

- Ah... Claro... Agora entendi. Não sei porque vocês não se entendem de uma vez e acabam com esse "chove não molha". – disse Luna sorrindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- "Como assim"? Não me diga que não sabe qual o modo que um homem e uma mulher costumam se entender. – ela disse irônica. Ron pareceu se engasgar. Harry continuou boiando. – Não sei a quem vocês estão querendo enganar...

Harry riu finalmente entendendo a colega.

- Luna, você sabe... Não tem nada a ver.

- Tudo bem, se você insiste. – ela deu de ombros.

Harry franziu o cenho com um sorriso hesitante. "Nada a ver mesmo!", pensou.

- Então, Luna... O que você anda estudando? - Ron perguntou galante.

- Naturalmente a mesma coisa que estudava há dois anos atrás quando por acaso você me fez a mesma pergunta Ronald. Psicologia. – a garota respondeu animada.

- É mesmo? Acho que também anda aprendendo outras coisinhas com Hermione... Mas, pela sua beleza e simpatia com certeza terá muitas pessoas interessadas em pelo menos uma hora de consulta com você. – ele disse gentilmente.

- Obrigada... – Luna agradeceu sorrindo.

- Na tem de que... É só a verdade.

Harry virou os olhos e saiu da mesa desanimado, se jogando no sofá em seguida. Ao que tudo indicava Ron parecia estar se dando bem de alguma forma. Pelo menos isso. No fim da tarde ele sentiu seus olhos começarem a pesar, efeito da noite não dormida e acabou adormecendo. Algumas horas depois ele se viu de pé, e estava faminto. Foi até a cozinha beliscar alguma coisa, Ron e Luna tratavam da coisa que mais deveriam adorar: comida. Ele abriu a geladeira e tomou um pouco de suco.

- Harry... O que você acha de lasagna pro jantar? – Luna perguntou animada.

- Pra mim está ok.

- Nossa que "empolgação"! Pensei que fosse seu prato favorito... – ele deu de ombros. - Ah... A Hermione ligou.

Harry engasgou-se com o suco.

- O quê? – ele indagou após parar de tossir.

- Eu disse que Hermione ligou, agora pouco.

- E você não me chamou?!?

- Não... Você estava dormindo, ela disse que não precisava acordá-lo...

- Mas é claro que precisava! – ele falou levando as mãos à cabeça. – O que ela disse??

- Que está tudo bem, Manchester não parece tão mal, e basicamente, ligou pra dizer que está ok.

- E quando ela volta??

- Ela não disse, não sabe o dia ao certo, acha que provavelmente no fim da semana.

- E sobre mim ela disse alguma coisa?

- Só falou que está com saudades... De todos.

- Ah... – ele suspirou decepcionado. – E falou quando vai ligar denovo?

- Não.

Ele deu meia dúzia de passos de um lado para outro, até voltar-se para Luna.

- Ela não falou mais nadinha sobre mim?

- Foi como eu contei. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Ele expirou pesadamente e experimentou a pior sensação que havia tido desde a tarde em que Hermione tinha saído de casa. Ele não sabia definir exatamente o que era, mas aquilo o fazia sentir vazio, sem sentido e também decepcionado, até mesmo com um pouco de raiva. Raiva de si mesmo por não estar acordado na hora que Hermione ligou, também se sentia desesperado por ter perdido a oportunidade de falar com ela, ou pelo menos de ouvi-la. A primeira coisa que sentiu vontade de fazer foi aparatar no local onde Mione estava, mas não sabia exatamente onde era. Foi aí que percebeu que queria chorar.

E quando já dava a terceira volta consecutiva na casa, parando no local favorito de Hermione (o quarto de estudos), uma lágrima solitária escorreu. Precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

X

- Que foi Harry? Não gostou?

Ele voltou sua atenção da majestosa lasagna que tocava com o garfo há séculos para Luna.

- O quê? – disse distraído.

- Você mal provou a comida, está tão ruim assim?

- Mas está ótima!

- Ron tem razão... Está boa. Eu é que... Não estou numa boa. – disse desanimado.

- Hermione... – Luna disse num suspiro.

Harry repetiu inconscientemente o gesto da colega soltando um longo suspiro.

Na tarde de sexta ele teve que sair para efetivar sua matrícula no semestre seguinte e havia levado algumas horas para isso. Ao retornar, Rony aparentemente estava tentando preparar algum prato especial com Luna o ajudando. Eles pareciam ter aproveitado bem e Harry não gostou muito de descobrir isso, pois o reflexo da diversão estava em todos os cantos da casa. As revistas da mesa de centro estavam espalhadas pelo sofá em meio a restos de comida e garrafas de cerveja. Ele sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito ao achar uma de suas pantufas favoritas imprensada na porta da varanda após levar a breve chuva que havia caído algum tempo antes. Na cozinha, ali sim, estava um caos total. Ele levantou de leve a sobrancelha ao avistar os dois amigos rindo compulsivamente enquanto metiam a mão na massa, literalmente.

- Harry! Você chegou! – Rony bradou e tinha farinha por toda a face.

- O que diabos está havendo aqui? – ele perguntou lentamente.

- Estamos fazendo _Waffles_! – o ruivo respondeu animado.

- É mesmo? **E você por acaso já viu o estado desse lugar**?? – Harry brigou aumentando o tom de voz a cada palavra.

- Calma cara...

- Calma? **CALMA**? Rony você sabe o que é isso? – ele levantou o objeto felpudo que pingava água.

- Uma pantufa? – Ron arriscou.

-"Uma pantufa"?? Isso é mais que _"uma"_ pantufa! É a _minha_ pantufa favorita!! Você tem idéia de onde ela estava?

- Bem... Na verdade eu acho que as usei, onde elas foram parar depois disso fica meio complicado de dizer...

- Ela estava na varanda! Praticamente ao LÉU! E como você deve ter reparado também está bem MOLHADA!

- Ah... Descul...

- E o que vocês dois estão pretendendo com essa imundice generalizada? Transformar a nossa casa numa POCILGA?? – gritou histérico. Luna escondeu um riso com a mão quando Harry parou de falar. Ele piscou várias vezes e teve uma sutil mudança de expressão. - O que é engraçado?? – perguntou tenso.

- Desculpe... – ela disse tomando fôlego. – É que você não tem noção de como fica engraçado falando assim como ela! "Ao léu", "Pocilga". – imitou voltando a rir.

- O que... Eu não... – ele titubeou. – Ah! Que se danem vocês dois.

Harry passou o início da noite com uma tromba enorme plantado na varanda, observando o luar. Rony e Luna estavam embalando uma animada e também irritante conversa na sala. Ele não estava mais agüentando aquilo, os dois na maior felicidade enquanto ele se martirizava rastejando como uma lesma pela casa correndo apenas para o telefone toda vez que este tocava e nunca ouvindo a voz de Hermione do outro lado da linha. Ela não tinha mais ligado e Harry, diga-se de passagem, estava achando aquilo o cúmulo da falta de consideração.

A noite estava quente e nem as garotas que passavam e soltavam elogios por ele estar sem camisa tinham conseguido lhe arrancar sorrisos. Se Hermione estivesse ali já teria mandado ele se vestir. Exatamente por saber que ela se aborreceria ele insistiu em ficar daquele jeito, afinal de contas ela não tinha sequer telefonado, por que ele ficaria obedecendo ao eco de suas ordens?

- Harry... Não vai jantar? – Luna disse ao lado dele.

- To sem fome. – respondeu sem emoção.

- E por que está sem fome?

- Porque... Sim.

- Ok... Vamos lá. – ela respirou fundo. – Você está sem fome nos últimos dias por algum motivo, que eu acredito que esteja bastante óbvio. Eu não vou dizer porque eu não posso admitir isso por você.

Harry realmente detestava quando Luna resolvia mandar mensagens criptografadas no que dizia. Às vezes preferia a velha desligada Luna a versão millenium intelectualizada com a qual tinha que morar.

- Como? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Harry... Você tem que admitir isso sozinho

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". E vê se faz isso logo porque eu e o Ron já estamos cheios de aturar essa lenga lenga tá bom? – ela se virou pra sair.

- Hey... Do que você está falando? – ele a puxou pelo braço.

- A pergunta certa seria de _quem_ eu estou falando.

- de quem então? – ela sorriu.

- De quem é responsável pela sua falta apetite, da sua insônia repentina, do seu mau humor, enfim, da sua... Saudade.

Luna levantou a sobrancelha e dando uma leve palmadinha, saiu. Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar digerindo as palavras dela até cobrir os olhos com as mãos e soltar um longo suspiro.

- Hermione. – murmurou lentamente para si mesmo.

Um flash dos últimos anos passou rapidamente diante de sua mente, a cada recordação sentia um nó em sua garganta aumentar. O sorriso maroto, os longos cachos perfumados, o olhar penetrante, o cuidado, a preocupação, as conversas compreensivas, o apoio, a constante presença, os momentos felizes, os momentos não tão felizes... Ele havia entendido.

Baby when you're gone, i realise i'm in love

_**Baby quando você não está aqui - eu percebo que estou apaixonado**_

Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long

_**Os dias vão passando - e as noites parecem muito longas**_

even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should

_**Até a comida não é tão boa - e a bebida não está desempenhando seu papel**_

things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone

_**As coisas parecem tão erradas - baby quando você não está aqui**_

Esperou apenas o tempo daquela tontura passar para irromper na sala. Correu diretamente para a sala de estudos onde passou a vasculhar cegamente todos os papéis sobre a escrivaninha e nas gavetas. Nada! Não estava ali. Retornou para a sala onde Ron e Luna ouviam música e pegou todas as agendas próximas ao telefone. Página por página ele percorria nervosamente as linhas em cada nome, até que finalmente achou nas anotações de Hermione.

- Ahá! – comemorou. – Aqui está você Zoey! Achei!

Ron e Luna o miraram confusos. Harry já tomava nas mãos o aparelho telefônico, discando em seguida.

- O que você achou? – Ron questionou.

- Pra quem está ligando? – foi a vez de Luna.

- Pra ela. – Foi tudo o que Harry disse com um sorriso nos lábios antes de colocar o fone no ouvido.

- Ele está ligando para a Zoe? – Ron perguntou para Luna. – Mas quem é Stela?

- Alô! É da casa da Zoe Byrne?? – Harry falou nervosamente.

- Não! Ele está ligando para a Hermione... – Luna esclareceu.

- Desculpe! Será que pode falar mais alto Ou quem sabe baixar o volume do seu som aí? – ele gesticulou para que Ron fizesse silêncio. – Ah não pode?

- Zoey é a amiga de Hermione.

- Ahh bom!

- Eu estou procurando Hermione Granger. – ele falou pausadamente quase gritando. – Como assim não está aí?

- Mas porque ele está ligando para Hermione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu sou um grande amigo dela. Mas, quem diabos é você? – Harry falou irritado. – E onde está a Hermione?

- Não Ron... Ele só precisa falar com ela.

- Ela está aí ou não? – Harry disse impaciente. – Então, por favor, pode chamá-la? FESTA? Que festa? Hey espera aí! Alô? ALÔ!

Ele colocou o aparelho agressivamente no gancho chutando a perna da mesa em seguida.

- O que foi?

- Eles estão dando uma FESTA lá! – respondeu revoltado. – Esse tal de Curtis atendeu e não sabia exatamente em que parte da casa Hermione estava, por isso não podia chamar!

- Caramba...

- Dá pra acreditar que ela esteja numa FESTA enquanto eu estou aqui... Morrendo?

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- E se... – Harry recomeçou tomado pro pânico. – E se ela estiver com alguém lá?

- Harry... Fica frio. Por que você não espera até ela voltar? Aí vocês vão poder conversar direito.

- Esperar Luna?? Não posso fazer isso! Imagina só a quantidade de festas que ele deve estar indo e a quantas ainda irá... E o pior... A quantidade de pessoas que vai conhecer e se envolver... Grrr... Não posso... Não posso... – ele moveu nervosamente as mãos entre os cabelos.

- Olha só... – Luna sorriu. – Não tem a menor chance! A Hermione é louca por você...

- Ela _é_? – Harry perguntou incrédulo.

- Ela é? – ron repetiu.

- Claro que sim...

- Suspeitei desde o princípio. – Ron falou após refletir.

- Ela não vai ficar com ninguém lá... Não mesmo!

Harry considerou seriamente esta possibilidade, e tentou se tranqüilizar, mas a idéia de Hermione de divertindo em uma festa cheia de tipos como aquele que atendera ao telefone o deixava inconformado. Tinha que sair.

i keep driving up and down these streets

_**eu estou dirigindo por essas ruas**_

trying to find somewhere to go

_**tentando achar algum lugar pra ir**_

yeah i'm looking for a familiar face, but there's no one i know

_**estou procurando uma cara familiar mas não tem ninguém que eu conheço**_

Luna não hesitou em lhe emprestar a chave de seu conversível quando Harry alegou que precisava dar uma volta. Deu infinitas voltas pelo bairro e imediações e passou a se perguntar se Hermione estaria pensando nele durante esses dias. E será que Luna estava certa ao afirmar que Hermione era louca por ele? _Hermione_? Por mais que tentasse aquilo parecia totalmente ilógico! Como era possível que Hermione sentisse algo e ele não percebera durante aqueles anos? De repente a hipótese até parecia fazer sentido, afinal, Harry não tinha percebido sequer os próprios sentimentos! Estacionou o carro de volta em frente À república algumas horas depois, mas não entrou de imediato. Permaneceu sentado observando luar, sorrindo sozinho quando lembrava de todos os gestos encantadores de Hermione.

E aquela foi a noite que conseguiu ter o sono mais tranqüilo desde o início do verão. Tanto que acordou não mais para o café da manhã, mas sim para o almoço, que se tornou apenas num lanche. No fim da tarde voltou à cozinha. Ron e Luna estavam à mesa quando se juntou a eles, ainda de pijama, ou melhor, apenas com a parte inferior do pijama. Ora bolas, era verão! Comeu com vontade o chá com croissants que Luna havia preparado e só após vários biscoitos reparou que os dois amigos estavam num silêncio muito suspeito. Deixou o prato para olhá-los. Os dois pareciam travar uma comunicação por olhares, o que era mais intrigante ainda.

oh, this is torture, this is pain, it feels like i'm gonna go insane

_**isso é tortura - isso é sofrimento - parece que eu vou ficar louco**_

i hope you're coming back real soon, 'cause i don't know what to do

_**espero que você já esteja voltando - por que eu não sei mais o que fazer**_

- O quê que ta pegando? – perguntou tomando um gole de suco.

- fala você... – ron resmungou para Luna.

A garota pigarreou a garganta antes de voltar-se para Harry.

- Ehr... É que... – sorriu freneticamente. – Hermione voltou!

Harry deixou cair o garfo e pôs-se de pé num sobressalto.

- O quê? Onde? Cadê? Onde ela está? – bombardeou olhando em volta. – Está no quarto?

- Não... Ela não está aqui.

- Como não? E está onde?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Na Ginny.

- O quê? Mas por quê? Está lá por quê?

- Ela disse que... – hesitou por alguns instantes. -... Que ficaria na casa deles e depois passava aqui para pegar as coisas e se mudar.

Harry bufou baixinho.

- Eu vou lá agora mesmo! – partiu em disparada.

Antes que se desse conta já estava descendo as escadas. Foi então que deu meia volta, já em desespero. Por mais que a casa de Ginny ficasse a apenas alguns quarteirões definitivamente não era naquele estado deplorável que gostaria de encontrar Hermione. Demorou bem mais do que gostaria até ainda não se considerar adequado. De repente seu cabelo nunca lhe pareceu tão ruim e suas roupas tão inapropriadas. Demorou bem mais do que havia previsto até se considerar razoavelmente bem para vê-la. E com uma ligeira taquicardia, apertou a campainha da casa de Ginny. Após o segundo toque a ruiva sorridente abriu.

- Olá, Ginny. – ele tentou sorrir.

- Ah! É você... – imediatamente a figura de Dino apareceu por trás da ruiva. – Olha só querido quem veio nos visitar!

Harry respirou fundo e murmurou um "Oi" para o rapaz, abria a boca para prosseguir e perguntar o que realmente queria, mas foi interrompido.

- Ele parece bem ofegante. Será que veio treinando no caminho que tipo de ofensas vai lhe fazer hoje? – zombou Ginny para Dino.

- Não seria de se espantar, ele realmente precisa de algum treinamento antes de me bater! – falou Dino. Harry sorriu.

- Não precisam falar de mim como se não estivesse aqui! Além do mais, eu acho que com um simples punho fechado bateria você, no sentido literal da palavra. Agora se não se importam, não vim aqui para discutir o quanto a relação de vocês é insípida e superficial. Será que pode, por obséquio chamar Hermione? Preciso falar com ela.

Ginny puxou o namorado, já aborrecido, pelo punho, gritou em seguida. – Hermione, você tem visitas!

Harry, mesmo sem convite, entrou e pôs de pé ao lado do estofado. Três segundos depois Hermione surgiu pelo corredor e totalmente impassível olhou para Harry, que lhe sorria. – Olá Mione.

- Oi. – ela respondeu, sem emoção.

Dino e Ginny trocaram carícias no sofá.

- Com licença. – Disse Harry. – Sem querer interromper, mas já interrompendo... Quero falar com Hermione em particular.

Ginny com um sorriso cínico, soltou já enquanto saía. – Pois não!

Harry olhou a cena com uma careta de desgosto, até que voltou sua atenção para Hermione que aguardava com os braços cruzados. De repente ele notou-se estático e com um inexplicável nervosismo. Tentou ajeitar os cabelos e os óculos.

- Não vai falar nada? – ela disse após alguns instantes de silêncio. Harry sorriu sem graça, então ela continuou. – Ta bem então. Ta fazendo o quê aqui?

Ele respirou fundo e assumiu uma postura decidida. – Eu vim... eu vim buscar você. – Hermione sorriu, meio incrédula.

- Veio me buscar? É muita gentileza da sua parte mas, não é necessário. Eu voltarei amanhã.

- AH, que ótimo, você não tem idéia do que esses dias têm sido pra mim. – disse com alívio.

- Vou voltar com o carro de mudança. –ela esclareceu.

- O quê?! Você não pode estar falando SÉRIO! – acusou. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio com os braços cruzados. – Beleza, eu sei que está falando sério, mas você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Ah não? – ela estava incrivelmente fria. Harry encolheu os olhos.

- Ta bom. Você _pode_, eu sei que pode, mas... – balbuciou. – Você não pode estar querendo mesmo viver aqui, pelo amor de Merlin, você não vê como ela está... – cochichou - Insuportável?!

- Isso são problemas seus com ela. Não comigo.

- Você quer parar de me tratar assim?!

- Assim como? – deu de ombros.

- Desse modo, como um estranho. Está bem, eu sei o que você quer ouvir. – fez uma pausa, Hermione o escutou com atenção. – Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Por favor, me desculpe por ter dito o que disse, eu sei que a magoei, e estou muito arrependido.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Está tudo bem.

- Não ta nada! – abriu os braços. – Olha só, eu tenho uma coisa muito, muito importante pra dizer a você, portanto... Vamos pra casa.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você dá a mínima importância ao que eu digo!

- O quê? Eu não dou?! Você está muito enganada!

- Você não me ouve.

- Mas é claro que eu ouço!

- Se ouvisse saberia que eu já disse que NÃO VOU VOLTAR PARA CASA, então pararia de repetir a mesma coisa.

- Hermione... – ele respirou fundo. – Por favor, esqueça esta idéia maluca de vim morar aqui, você está exagerando!

- Não estou. Eu apenas tomei uma decisão e nada do que você diga ou faça vai mudar isso. Eu já cansei de esperar que algum dia você realmente tivesse... – parou subitamente com um gesto de impaciência. – _Nevermind_.

- Ei, espera, fala. Eu quero falar sobre isso.

- Ah, claro. _Você_ quer e provavelmente o fato de eu ter uma coisa mais importante pra fazer como me arrumar para uma festa, não faz a menor diferença para você, não é mesmo? – virou as costas e voltou a entrar pelo corredor. – _Até mais, Harry!_

- Festa? VOCÊ NÃO VAI A FESTA NENHUMA! Hey... Você tem que me ouvir! – sem resposta

Ginny apareceu caminhando desta vez sozinha com uma taça de vinho nas mãos.

- Mas você é mesmo um babaca egocêntrico, sabia? – Harry suspirou, cansado.

- Olha aqui, ginny. Tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é de mais uma das nossas "excitantes" discussões sem objetivo. – ela sorriu e tomou um gole. – Não acredito que estava ouvindo a conversa, você está pior a cada dia!

- O principal motivo de ter tratado você desse modo desde que nos separamos foi fazer que você finalmente fizesse alguma coisa certa a si mesmo. – ele a olhou confuso, murmurando algo como "O quê?" - Não vai conseguir nada desse jeito, se colocando no centro do universo. Por acaso você esqueceu a principal razão para que ela não viesse morar aqui. E acredite. Não é a nossa convivência. Não entendeu ainda? Hermione está mais do que certa, você só pensa em si mesmo. Vá embora.

- O que isto quis dizer? – ela deu as costas. Harry teve um sobressalto. – ela não me deixou dizer a razão. Eu tenho uma razão!

- A festa é na casa das irmãs Brandon. Fecha a porta quando sair, ta bom?

Confuso, resolveu que pela primeira vez deveria seguir um conselho de Ginny. Nem sequer sabia onde era a casa das tais Irmãs Brandon, mas o irmão da cunhada do bolsista que tinha feito teste com o orientador de Luna já havia feito uma cadeira com o ex-namorado de Terry melhor amiga de Laura Brandon, que não era uma das irmãs, mas era prima de uma delas. Enfim... Após algumas ligações finalmente Luna dirigia loucamente para o possível endereço da festa.

Ele entrou sem esperar pelos colegas e se apossou do primeiro copo de Vodka que passou na sua frente. Caminhava à procura de um segundo, quando deu de cara com Hermione. Abriu um sorriso sincero que aos poucos se desfez quando reparou uma terceira pessoa ao lado da garota. O excelentíssimo discurso que vinha treinando durante as ultimas horas ruiu como as paredes de seu coração quando ele falou:

- _Quem é_ esse cara?

- Ah... Oi Harry. Esse é Joshua, nós viemos juntos, ele está comigo no...

- Eu não quero saber! Ele estava, não está mais! – agarrou o antebraço de Hermione e a puxou para o seu lado. - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Joshua.

- O quê você está fazendo?! – falou Hermione irritada. Joshua titubeou.

- Honestamente! Estou tirando você daqui! – e a arrastou por entre as pessoas.

- Harry, pare! Ah, céus! – olhou para trás. – Josh...

- "Josh". – ele imitou. – Que nome mais ridículo! – parou ao conseguir sair para o jardim. – Por que estava com esse cara?

- Porque nós estamos saindo! – falou em tom desafiador. Harry riu.

- Não. Não estão.

- Estamos sim.

- Não estão não! Você não pode sair com aquele cara... ele é um... é um... Idiota!

- Você não o conhece. E ele não é idiota. – fez uma pausa. – e eu posso sair com quem quiser!

- Não pode! Não pode mesmo.

- E por que não posso?

Harry franziu o cenho, respirando irritado, então apontou o dedo para ela.

- Porque... Porque... – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

– Porque você gosta de mim!

Hermione descruzou os braços e pestanejou várias vezes.

- Perdão?

Ele hesitou, meio perplexo, por alguns instantes.

- Porque você... Gosta de mim? – repetiu sem graça.

- Como consegue ser tão pretensioso?

- Você _não_ gosta? – em tom desesperado.

- Você está sendo ridículo. – virou-se para sair. Harry a deteve.

- Espera... Você precisa me ouvir. Não era nada disso que eu queria dizer. – Hermione estava muito séria e parecia levemente corada, os cabelos no impulso lhe caíram sobre os ombros e a franja sobre os olhos. Harry captou cada detalhe por aqueles segundos, sentiu-se tonto, sorriu pelo canto da boca e murmurou: - Uau... Você está tão... Tão... Não tenho nem palavras.

- O quê disse? – ela falou meio perplexa. Harry sorriu.

- Eu quero conversar com você. Será que podemos fazer isso sem que eu tenha que prendê-la nos meus braços? Não que esteja sendo incômodo para mim.

- Você está muito esquisito e...

- Olha... Eu não quis dizer exatamente o que disse, quando me referi ao fato de você gostar de mim. – ela encolheu os olhos. – Embora isto não seja de todo uma... Má idéia. Okay, a verdade é que é sobre mim, e não sobre você que quero falar. Aliás... É sobre... Nós. Quer saber o que aconteceu comigo quando você não estava aqui?

- Estou ouvindo.

Baby when you're gone, i realise i'm in love

_**Baby quando você não está aqui - eu percebo que estou apaixonado**_

Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long

_**Os dias vão passando - e as noites parecem muito longas**_

even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should

_**Até a comida não é tão boa - e a bebida não está desempenhando seu papel**_

things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone

_**As coisas parecem tão erradas - baby quando você não está aqui**_

- Está bem. – respirou fundo. – Eu vou dizer. E acredite. Não é nada fácil. – fez uma pausa – Não posso permitir que você saia de casa. Porque no exato momento em que você fez isto eu percebi... Eu percebi tudo. Percebi o quanto estava... – fez uma pausa, encolhendo os olhos. - Isso pode ser um choque, mas... Eu percebi o quanto estava... Apaixonado por você Hermione Granger.

Quando terminou de falar sua garganta estava seca e Hermione o olhava, perplexa. Algo pareceu se contorcer dentro de seu estômago quando gradativamente as maças da moça se avermelharam. Suas expectativas eram as melhores quando para sua triste surpresa ela gargalhou alta e gostosamente.

- Ai Harry... Você tem um humor impagável, sabia? – disse ofegante ao parar de rir.

- Eu ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ! – ele repetiu de modo acusador, com o dedo na cara dela.

- É claro! Eu já ouvi. – e riu-se novamente. – Mas admito que da primeira vez foi bem mais engraçado. Engraçado de uma maneira peculiar, sabia?!

- Hermione, isso é SÉRIO. – rosnou entre os dentes já irado.

- Sim, você é bem convincente... Eu diria que está em forma, porém... - Harry já não ouvia mais o que ela dizia. Sim, estava apaixonado por Hermione, é verdade, mas isso não o impedia de desejar profundamente que ela calasse a boca! -... se o que pretendia era usar essa brincadeira boba como argumento para me fazer voltar para casa tenho que...

Sem mais pensar Harry puxou-a pelos cabelos num gesto quase violento, para o qual Hermione não teve condições de apresentar qualquer reação, colou seus lábios nos dela. Ainda sufocou duas palavras que ela pretendia dizer com o calor daquele beijo que não levou mais do que alguns segundos, o suficiente para fazer com que ela se calasse, se rendesse.

- Eu pretendia isso. – falou para ela seriamente ao soltá-la. Hermione tinha os olhos esbugalhados, e balbuciava estupefata.

- Você-me-beijou. – foi o que ela conseguiu falar, como se desse uma grande notícia. – Você-me-beijou!

- É o que parece. – ele disse com um sorriso vaidoso.

- I-isso não teve a menor graça, Harry!

- Na verdade o intuito não era bem que fosse engraçado. Será que pode parar de agir como uma ingênua, o que sabemos perfeitamente que não é, e aceitar o fato de que eu estou... Apaixonado por você?

Ela pestanejou várias vezes. – _Oh My God_, você _não estava_ brincando.

- Era o que eu estava tentando dizer. – ergueu os ombros.

- Harry, eu acho que...

- Você também é apaixonada por mim. – disse Harry calmamente, e Hermione apenas cresceu mais os olhos. – Admita.

Hermione cruzou os braços e sorriu meio perplexa. – Como é que é?

- Ah, Hermione, vamos lá, confesse. Você é louca por mim. Se não tivemos essa conversa antes foi por puro descuido meu. Mas agora, está tudo bem, não?

- Harry... Você é...

- Irresistível, eu sei. Imagino o quanto esses anos foram difíceis pra você... Não se preocupe! Vamos recuperar todo o tempo perdido, eu garanto.

- Harry James Potter. – ela disse em tom quase rígido. – Você é a pessoa mais convencida e pretensiosa que já conheci e a única coisa que tenho que admitir é que...

- Por favor, por que ainda estamos discutindo isso? – ele a puxou rapidamente para um corredor vazio ali próximo. – Acho que está na hora de irmos para casa, Hermione.

- Ah, está é?!

- Sim, sim, seguramente! – aproximou os lábios e falou sussurrado no ouvido dela: - Nesses dias andei pensando sobre ótimas maneiras de _redescobrir_ a extensão do nosso relacionamento.

Ela não pode evitar um sorriso: - Nãoacredito. Você está falando sobre o que eu estou pensando que está falando?!

Harry levantou a sobrancelha direita: - Talvez.

Hermione respirou fundo e puxou de leve a gola da camisa de Harry: - Meu quarto ou seu?

Harry refletiu: - Na verdade... Por que quarto? Por que não sala... ou Varanda, ou... – ela virou os olhos com cansaço. – Cozinha? Vamos deixar o quarto para o final.

- Varanda?! –e começou a caminhar na direção da saída. Harry a seguiu.

- Nós temos um bom divã na varanda!

- Eu sei perfeitamente o que temos na nossa varanda, Harry!

- Então! – já haviam chegado na rua.

- Acha que eu quero "redescobrir a extensão da nossa amizade" no divã da varanda?

- Não era amizade, mas sim "relacionamento"! E por que não na varanda?

- Esqueça esta possibilidade.

- Mas... mas...

- Eu já disse para esquecer, Harry! Que absurdo, o divã da varanda! – e gargalhou. – As minhas propostas são quarto e _talvez_ sala.

- Por mim tudo bem, adoro o carpete felpudo que temos na sala.

- Quem falou de carpete aqui? – ele a olhou, indignado. – Sofá! E é pegar ou largar.

- Olha só você não pode ser tão arbitrária assim, nós temos que decidir estas coisas juntos! – o olhar de lado que Hermione o mandou não foi muito amigável. – Se eu não fosse tão apaixonado por você esta relação acabaria aqui agora!

- Mas que linda declaração, estou emocionada!

- Você é tão irritante. – ele disse sorrindo. Hermione ergueu o queixo com superioridade. – Quer saber... Quarto é legal.

- Mas é claro que é.

- Você estava certa, tinha razão, como em todas as outras vezes. – parou de caminhar e ficou de frente a ela: - Como eu poderia resistir? Você reflete todas as minhas fraquezas. È radicalmente boa em tudo que eu não sou, me tornei um dependente.

- Não fale assim Harry. _Às vezes_ você tem razão. Quanto a eu estar apaixonada por você, por exemplo.

- Isto não conta. Estava tão óbvio, Hermione.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não acha que estamos... falando demais?!

Ele olhou para o céu e a puxou para perto:

- Definitivamente.

- Okay... Me leve para dentro... – a ultima palavra veio como uma ordem que Harry nem hesitou em atender:

- AGORA.

-

FIM

**-**

**N/A: por que eu resolvi atualizar essa fic depois de anos?! Foi um surto, pessoas. UM SURTO! Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
